Promise
by gennyy
Summary: "NO! You promised me. You promised we would not get separated" she said in tears."I know, I'll come back to get you. I promise!" I said as I kissed her passionately.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kagome, break free!" I had a grip on this girl as she practiced self-defense. "Argh, I can't." She said in frustration. "Here, you are going to jump up, hit my chip and have your feet jam my knees. Try it." I told her as I helped her break free. As soon as she was free she turn to face me and sat on the floor.

"I hate being a human." I said as she tried to catch her breath. "It's has it up and downs. But you are getting stronger though." I complimented as I sat next to her. "I guess." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Turn me into a demon Inuyasha." She said it, more like asking. "I won't ruin your life like that, you know that. There is a perfect reason why you were born human." I said as I took her hand in mine. "Yeah, be useless at the time of battle. That's why my parents abandoned me."

"They didn't abandon you, they were going to fight the war they didn't want you to fight later. You are free because of their sacrifice and you got to meet me." I kissed her hand and stood up. "Come on, let's get back. I heard some more people were getting to go to the Big City." I said as I helped her up, as I took her hand to walk home. "Maybe be they can take you." I said. "AT 15 years old, I doubt it. I rather stay here with you anyways." I stopped as she said that. "If you have the chance to a better life that here in the slums, and in the battle field. I would force you to go, this fight between people who are at peace with demons and those who are not does not seem to have an end." I said as I cupped her face and kissed her.

We reached home. Which was not much, it was just us two. We lived in a small village with several people who were at peace with demons. War had erupted 10 years ago due to some humans and demons not OK with that, sadly we lived in the middle of it. At time many organizations, or family came to led us help or even a chance at a new life in The Big City, that what we call it. I use to live in a farther village, which was demolished by demons. My father died at war and my mother died the night our village was demolished. I walked here to this village and was welcomed by both humans and demons, it was peaceful so I called it home. I'm Inuyasha and I am 18 years old

Kagome is my girlfriend, she and two of her friends found the village. They managed to run away when their village was burned down for sheltering a demon child. Miroku and Sango live in a hut next to us. They are 18 years old too, except for Kagome, she is 16.

Today I group of people are coming today to take a few of us to s better home. My dream was to always get Kagome out of here, to have an education and a better placed to call home. It has never happened, even when we were kids. Miroku and Sango had the chance to but denied it because they would want us four to leave together. We'll see if we're get to this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

.Winds picked up as Helicopters were heard from far away. Families with youngsters got excited, hoping their child would leave horrible place today. Demon or human, both were welcome. I held onto Kagome's hand as we both stood back watching the helicopter land, Sango and Miroku stood next to us admiring the scene.

"Hello everyone, we are with the Golden Heart Corporation. We will be happy to announce we are here to take as many who volunteer to come and wish to begin a new life in a much more civilized place. Where both human and demon live in peace and harmony." Said one of the men who hop out of the helicopter. About 4 other helicopters had arrived, without a doubt I knew we were leaving today.

Within minutes families were getting on the helicopters, and food was being passed around. Sango and Miroku were holding each other and kissing in joy at thought of leaving here. Kagome on the other hand looked a bit nervous. I gave her hand a slight squeeze to get her attention, "What is it love?" I asked as she still kept her eyes on the families boarding. "It seems too good to be true, what if they don't like us on the other side?" she asked. I turned her so she can face me, I place one hands on her hips as the other lifted her chin to have her eyes look at mine. "Anywhere is better than here. I want an education for you, I roof over your head, and over all, I good home our future child." I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled as gave me soft kiss on my lips, "As long as you make sure we don't get separated." She said as she punched me playfully. "I promise." I said as I gave her a hug.

Suddenly the smell of blood hit my nose. I let go of Kagome to look around, "what is it?" She asked as she saw me walk away from her. I couldn't figure out where is was coming from. All the other demons in the village also smelled it. "Inuyasha you smell it too?" Jineji asked. He was a demon from the village, "Yeah, where is it coming from though?"

Out of where I huge cloud of demon rose form the sky, as many on foot appeared from the forest. "GET THOSE HELICOPTER GOING!" screamed one of the guys from the corporation. They started rushing people on them and started closing the door. NO! I have to get Kagome in one.

As I was about go look for her, I saw demons reach the village and destroy everything in their way. I ran straight towards them and killed them, there was no way I was going to let them ruin this for everyone. Many of the demons in the village help me keep the demons from approaching the helicopters that at the moment were rushing people in and about to leave. Soon I see an arrow be shot toward the direction the demons were coming from, I turn to see Kagome run to me. "Let us by time, get as many people as you can out of here." She said, "NO! Your ass is supposed to be on one of those!"

"I will not take the chance of a child to live a better live than me. Please Inuyasha get them going, I'll be fine!" she said and ran to fight. FUCK her stubbornness! Other demon and I stayed back guarding the helicopters. "We are ready, hurry get it in before it's too late!" yelled one of the pilots, 2 helicopter had already left. They had all the children in them. Slowly we started getting it, "Wait I have to go get my girlfriend! She left with the others to fight in the forest!"

"Hurry we can't wait forever, we'll guard. You have 10 min!" said one of the demons who fought with me. I rushed passed everything to find her, at this point I didn't care about anyone else getting on but Kagome and I.

As I fought my way through I ran into Sango and Miroku, "Hurry Run back the helicopter is waiting for us! We don't have much time." I said I killed all the demons in their way. "Where is Kagome?!" I asked "She is not that far she went in that direction, we'll wait for you return. We won't leave without you guys!" Miroku said pointing to a direction. He held Sango's hand ran back to the village.

I was running out of time and still no signs of Kagome, she better be alive! I fear soon increased as I mass amount of demon in the sky dashed down to the where the villages was. My eyes widened as I huge explosion destroyed what was left. No! I ran as fast as I could, demons were everywhere.

As I ran I found myself ambushed, "Look what we have here, little pup trying to play human." Said one of the demons. "Shut up you piece of shit. Now get out of my way I'm looking for someone." I said as I through myself and clawed the demon. I managed to kill a few before I let my guard down and had a demon tackled me down, "Time to die half beard!" I was ready for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see an arrow on his forehead.

I looked back to see where it came from, I saw Kagome standing and unharmed. "WHAT THE FUCK STUPID! I screamed. "What you mean, I just saves your ass!" she screamed back. "We need to get out of here, demons just destroyed what was left of the village. " I said as I got her hand and started walking away. "Hey what about Miroku and Sango?" she asked, I was scared to tell her I send them back to the village. "….I don't know, I send them back to the village." I said not wanting to look at her. "WAIT WHAT?!" she said pulled me back and let go of my hand. "The helicopter was willing to wait so I send them back, but there was an explosion. I don't know what happen to them!" I said with guilt.

"Why would you sen-" she was cut off as I demon from underground got a hold of her right ankle and tried to pull her in. "Kagome!" I managed to pull her away. I started running away, it was getting to danger to be around her. I soon made it to a clear place, in the middle was a well. I jumped into it, as I landed I placed Kagome down. "Wait for me here until it's safe." I said as I looked at her, "Oh hell no! You are not about to leave me here, I'm come with you!" she protested as she was about to get up on her feet, but fell back down. Her ankle had a burn on it from the demons paw print. "His acid must have done that to you, more reason for you to wait here for me. It's pretty deep in here, they won't smell you." I said as I place the top of my kimono on her. "Keep it on, in case anything goes wrong, it'll give you some protect with the fire rat silk." As I was about to leap out she grabbed my hand, "NO! You promised me. You promised we would not get separated" she said in tears. I heard demons not too far away. "I know, I'll come back to get you. I promise!" I said as I kissed her passionately and leaped out.

I ran as fast as I could, my goal was to find a safe passage to the next village. The demon were already trying to claim the area. "Where do you think you're going?!" I heard a demon as he swung his sword at me. "None of your fucken business" I said as I clawed his face, "You're going to pay for that!" as he said that another six demons with weapons showed up. That was the last thing I needed. One after the other I fought them off. I managed to dodge all the attacks, until one of them stabbed me from behind. "ARRHHhh" I screamed as fell to my knee, "Not so strong now are you" said another demon as he stabbed me with his sword. I began to lose my vision, I couldn't though I had to fight and go get Kagome. "You pathetic half beard!" I saw how another was about to punch me, but was stopped by a dagger. I was too weak to look, but I heard my name being called. "Inuyasha! Hang in there man, we got you!" Miroku said as Jineji fought the demons and Miroku helped me run away. "Almost there, the helicopter is not that far away." He said. Helicopter? They escaped the explosion, and came back for us.

Soon we were boarding the Helicopter with Jineji right behind us. Just before I lost my vision I heard Sango screaming in tears, "INUYASHA, WHERE'S KAGOME? WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER! NO!


	3. Chapter 3

***2 years later**

_"What do you mean, you left her in a well?!" Sango screamed at me after slapping me across the face. "I left her in there while I was trying to find a safe place out of the area, but I was ambushed which I when you guys saved me. I never meant to leave her there to die!" I said as made fist out of my hands. I was sitting on a hospital bed. I have been out for 5 hours, by the time I woke up it was too late to go back. "It's all you fucken fault we left her behind, for the rest of her pitiful life I hope you can sleep knowing you buried Kagome alive!" She screamed in tears as her walked out of my room. As she left I stood off the bed, as I walked to the door. I opened it to find Kagome drenched in blood, scratches and arrows through her body at the door, "Kag-Kagome?" I stuttered not believe what I was looking at. "You left me Inuyasha, you broke your promise." She said as she threw herself at me. I fell down to my back as she began to choke me. "I hope you die Inuyasha, DIE INUYASHA!_

_ "_INUYASHA! Wake up sweetie time for school" I heard as I sat up from my bed trying to catch my breath. 'Damn it was just a dream' I whispered to myself as I laid back down. "You heard me Inuyasha?" My adopted mother say from the hallway. "Yes mom, I'm up." I responded as I through my legs over the bed to get out of bed.

I made my way to my bathroom to find Miroku in a towel, fresh out the shower. Our rooms were connected but I master sized bathroom "Hey man, you ok?" he asked as I stripped out of my clothes. "Had the dream again." I answered as I stepped into the shower. "Dude, you got to let go. We did what we could to find her and Sango forgave you and herself for it." he said as he dressed. "Yeah, whatever." I said ending the conversation

After the accident, I woke up at a hospital. Sango and Miroku bombarded me with question about Kagome. I told them what had happened, and they were ready to kill me. We unfortunately we were not able to go back, we here send to shelter where we would be given a home. We continuously researched new comers in case Kagome ever was found, we never found anything.

One day an amazing family, the Takahashi's, came ready to take in a boy. They came to meet asking if I wanted to be part of their family and I said, "Only if my brother and sister come." I said as I looked at Sango and Miroku. I was not ready to lose another loved one. They were glad to take us all in. We moved in and settled to a wealth family that consisted of Mr. Inutashio Takahashi, his wife Izayio and their son, Sesshomaru. The Takahashi's were owners of several finance businesses.

With only a week into our new home, we asked to travel back to where I had left Kagome. We told them the story and gladly let us go, but same as all our other searches nothing. After about 6 months of looking, we decided to stop and let go. Two years later, I still can't and it haunts me, almost every night.

I finished getting ready, and headed out downstairs for breakfast. Sango talking to Sesshomaru about math homework, Miroku stuffing his face, father reading his new paper as mom served our food. "Morning everyone." I said as I sat next to Miroku. We all had our breakfast, and heading out to our routines. Sango, Miroku and I drove our Ferrari to school. Father, mother and Sesshomaru drove to the office.

We arrived to school, "You guys have practice today right?" Sango asked as she got out of the car. "Yeah, til 5. Why?" Miroku answered. "Ok, because I do too. Until 5:30 though" She said. "OK, we'll shower instead of home them." I suggested looking at Miroku. "Yeah, sounds good." He said. We were all in the Mixed Martial Arts teams, but were separated my genders. "DAMN WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT BEAUTY!" Miroku said as he looked at an unfamiliar car in the parking lot. "Who drives their Lambo to school?!" I asked. "Apparently this person does, but we drive our Ferrari so it cool." Sango said as we kept walking.

As we entered the hallway to the lockers, I could see my new girlfriend Kikyo waiting by my locker. "Hey babe" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. She kissed me as she stood next to me while I place my books and duffle bag in the locker, "You coming over tonight?" She asked seductively. "No, I have practice. You can wait for me to get out and we can go get dinner together." I suggested, I could swear all she wants to ever do is have sex. "Ugh, no. We haven't had sex in a long time!" She said as we began to walk to our classes. "We had sex yesterday, the last thing I want to be is Miroku and Sango," I said laughing as I looked back to see Sango pushed against the locker by Miroku kissing her and feeling her up. "Well I wouldn't mind!" Kikyo said annoyed. "Well I do, now if you don't let's get to class piece." I said I gave her a peck and walked in to class.

Just as the bell rang I saw Miroku run in with his face head and I hickey on his neck, "Can't you guys like, not fuck at school. I already have enough hearing her screaming from her room at home." I said throwing I piece of paper at him. "Come on bro, don't try deprive me of my needs." Miroku said winking. I was about to talk back but was cut off by our teacher standing up to talk, "Good morning guys, today we will be welcoming a new student to Shikon High. Please welcome…"

**PLZ REVIEW, THEY ARE MORE THAN WANTED AND APPRECIATED!^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning guys, today we will be welcoming a new student to Shikon High. Please welcome Koga Wolfe." Our teacher said as she extended her right arm introduce the new guy. This guy was tall, tones, and had a high ponytail to hold his black long hair. "Thank you for the intro Ms. Lee" he said as he stood next to her. "Now Koga, where do you come from?" my teacher asked, "My sister and I come from Kyoto, our father had a job transfer so we decided to move here." He answered as he spoke to the class as well. "Well I hope to well welcome, you may take a seat next to Inuyasha over, Inuyasha raise your hand please." Ms. Lee pointed towards my direction as I raised my hand.

"Thank man." Koga said as he took the seat next to me. "No prob, you a wolf demon?" I asked as the smell of wolf hit my nose. "You know it, you a dog?" he asked as he looked at my ears. "You know it." I said mocking his previous answer. He both chuckled as class continued.

The bell rang for lunch, I welcome Koga to hang out with us. "Sure thanks." He said walking next to me. "This is my brother Miroku." I said as pointed to Miroku who was on my other side. "So we heading to the café or what?" Koga asked as we walked through the halls. "Yea, we're just gonna meet up with our sister. Well his girlfriend, we're adopted." I said trying not to make it awkward with my answer about Sango. Koga chuckled, "Nah its cool, I get it. My sister is adopted, but she's my girlfriend. She comes from the battlefield in Mt. Hakurai." He said. "Oh, yea there is a lot of cases like that. We are the same." Miroku said "Wow, my respect to you guys." Koga said

We made it to our lockers where Sango was waiting for us, "Hey boys." Sango said as we caught up to her. "Yo, this is Koga. He is a new guy." I said "Oh hi. Im Sango." Sango said as she held Miroku's hand. "Hello" he said. As we kept walking to the café, Koga started texting. "Hey Koga, you need to go find her girl or something?" I said, "Nah, she had to go back home. She forgot her to one of the paper to sign up for school. She'll meet up with us after school." He said as put his phone away.

We were eating when Kikyo came by to see me, "Hey baby, I'm out late too. We have a long practice tonight too. Dinner tonight?" She said as she sat on my lap. "Sure" I said and gave her I kiss. She left and I continued eating. "She seems nice." Koga complimented. "Can be a use pain in the ass though!" I said, "Well do these to only eat each other, because their food seems untouched" Koga said as he looked as Sango and Miroku making out on the round table next to us. "Nope, that's Miroku and Sango for you." I said laughing. "What's your next class?" I asked Koga as we through our trash away. "Um, science." He said as he handed me his schedule. "OH sweet we have all our classes together." I said as I led the way.

After school, Miroku and I convinced Koga he should do Marital Arts with us. To our lucky he agreed, he said he his sibling had marital arts and weapon experience. He kept babbling about his girl though, it was getting irritating! Other that his sister/girlfriend, he had two brother. Koga was 18 years old, as his brother and girlfriend 17. Their family filthy rich, like us, maybe not as rich but rich. Mr. Wolfe was a weapon inventor, who would on occasions go to war and see his weapons in action. Which explains Koga's and his sibling marital arts experience. We didn't see his brothers but Koga was beating everyone at practice without breaking a sweat! "Well man, you're good enough to go against Inuyasha!" Miroku complimented. I was the top fighter in the team, no one has ever been able to beat me. "Nah, I doubt it, it'll be us to try though." Koga said as we walked to the showers.

"So where is the auxiliary class for girls? My girl is there and said to meet her up, she's almost done." Koga asked, "Well that's where we are headed, Sango is there. She loves weapon training too" Miroku said. We walked to the class, "Hey love." Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango who was sweaty taking her armor off, observing the new girl spare with a girl. "She has beaten everyone here, I just got here to see her take these last two down." Sango said as she wiped her sweat off. "That must be Koga's girl, he beat all of us earlier too." Miroku said as Koga and I stood next stood next to him. "Sexy must be pretty hot with both of you being so competitive." Miroku said. Sango smacked him with her towel as Koga winked at Miroku in agreement. Our conservation was interrupted as a whistle was heard by the coach, "Alright Ms. Wolfe, next Kikyo." The coach said as she gestured Kikyo to approach the arena, "Oh shit, sorry Koga but Kikyo has never lost a battle." I said as I shrugged with a smile of pride. "We'll see" he said not taking his eyes of the arena.

I will have to admit, this new girl was giving Kikyo I hard time. We didn't see the girl face due to her face mask, I was getting curious to see who this girl is. Within seconds, Kikyo was pinned down with a fist centimeters away from her face, "Good job Ms. Wolfe, you are quite a fighter. We'll see you at practice tomorrow." The coach said as he shook hands with her. She nodded and walked away, "Let me go help her, wait for us." Koga said as he walked to his girl. Kikyo walked to me, "She was so ready to ruin my face Inuyasha, girl has issues!" Kikyo whined as she handed me girl duffle bag. "Your just mad who got you ass beat!" I said. We started walking to Koga, as he took his girl face mask off. She had her back towards us, but I could see she had long Black hair. We all approached them, "Look theses are them crazy friends I'm talking to you about. "Koga said as he looked over to us. She turned to face us and greet us. But like Sango Miroku and I, she was shocked and speechless.

"….Kag-Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

Time froze, I heard how in slow motion Kikyo's duffle bag and mine hit the ground. I felt a like bucket of water was just dropped from above me. "Kag-Kagome?" I asked not being able to believe she has in front of me. "Inuyasha." She said in an assuring tone. I tell she was nervous and scared, she was shaking and so was eye. I was about to reach for her but Sango ran to hug her, "Oh my god, your still alive! I knew it, I knew you were out there somewhere!" Sango screamed in tear, happy to see Kagome. Kagome first hesitate to hug Sango, but when she finally did, she balled out in tears too. "I thought you were dead, you were by the explosion" Kagome said. Sango cupped her face, "No, we- we flew before it happened and we went looking for both you and Inuyasha. But that doesn't matter now, you're here and we're here!" Sango said as she brought Kagome to another hug. Soon Miroku reached to hug Kagome, "Come here you, you've gotten so big and beautiful!" He said as he hugged her

"Koga! These are my family I would always talk about!" Kagome said looking back at Koga. "oh Shit! What a small world, we were actually talking about that earlier. Finally nice to meet you guys, it nice to finally put a face to all her stories." Koga said as he put his arm around Kagome's waist. I made my way in front of Miroku and Sango to face Kagome. I was about to give her a hug, but her hand made it to my face first as she slapped me. I looked back at her to see her in tears again, not of joy this time, "The last thing I need from you is a hug, a kiss, or even an apology. You broke your promise." She said as she turned to face Koga. "Can we go home now please?" She told Koga as she walked away. "Wait, we found you. We have seen you, you're just going to walk away from us?" Sango asked in shock. "I missed you guys too, but while he is with you guys. I can't do this." Kagome said not facing us, but I knew she was in pain and in tears. Koga carried her stuff, wrapped his arm around her waist and walked away with her.

The four of us were in silence, processing what happened. "This is all you fault, we found her and she doesn't even want to talk to us!" Sango screamed as she gathered her stuff and walked out. MIroku founded as I was left behind with Kikyo, "What was all this about?! Care to tell me." she asked. I Sigh as I got our stuff from the floor, "Long story, I'll tell you later. Im not doing dinner tonight. But I'll walk you to your car" I walked out with her, to her car.

Reaching the lot I saw Sango with Kagome as Koga put the stuff in the pack, he was with two other guy who I would guess are his brothers. Kagome was leaning on the Lambo we saw earlier, Koga opened the driver side, as soon as Kagome heard it she wrapped thing sup with Sango and got in the car. I reached my car where Miroku was already sitting in the passages seat. I got in after leaving Kikyo, "Why aren't you over there with Sango?" I asked. "She didn't want Kagome to feel ambushed, let's be honest. She had no one for a while, we at least had each other." Miroku said as Sango got in the back seat.

On the way home, not a single word was said. Miroku and I didn't bother to ask because we knew Sango would soon tell us. Once walking in home, we put out stuff down and went to straight to dinner. "How was school guys? You guys seem pretty quiet today." Mother asked. Looked at Sango and Miroku, who were looking at me. "Uuumm, we found our friend Kagome." I said. "Really? Well where is she? Do we need to go to a shelter to get her?" My father asked. Both my father and mother were for than happy to adopt her too, they knew how special Kagome was to us. "No, she has a family now. She was taken in by the Wolfe family." Miroku said. "Oh, well good for her. How did you guys find her then?" Mother asked. "She is going to our school now." Sango said. "Oh." Mother said. The rest of the dinner was quiet, I don't think it has ever been this quiet.

Once dinner was done, I didn't hesitate to leave to my room. I shut my door and through my stuff in the ground as I laid in my bed. I felt overwhelmed by emotions. She was alive, which had me happy and relieved. Yet she was hurting, which made me sad and guilty. Like MIroku had mentioned, she was alone this whole time technically and we had each other.

Little after I was in my room, I heard Miroku come into his room. I heard him talking with Sango who was crying. That only added on to my guilt, it was my fault Kagome didn't want to see them at the moment. I knew Sango hated me at the moment, I don't blame her. I soon fell asleep, as my feeling overwhelmed me.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think I have ever been scared of going to school like I was at the moment. I was in the car waiting for Sango and Miroku in the garage. Knowing I could see Kagome killed me, she was so close, yet so far. I heard the garage doors open as Miroku and Sango go into the car. I started the car and began to drive out to school, "Who else feels awkward going to school?" I asked. Both Sango and Miroku raised their hands in agreement, "I always thought out how I would act seeing Kagome, but I never thought out much farther than that." Sango said looking out the window. "Yea, it's going to take a lot to get her to trust us again. She feel abandoned, I would imagine." MIroku said. "It's a fucked up situation regardless of what angle you see it from." I said, pretty much ending the conversation.

Once arriving to school, as we are getting our bags from the bag we see four BMW sport motorcycles pull into a parking spot. All four parked in that same spot, and got of the bikes. We see Koga, Kagome and their two brother with them. Kagome looks at us and starts talking to Koga. Koga gestures his head to us, pretty much telling Kagome to talk to us but she walks away. Koga gets this upset look as his brother and he walk to us. "Hey guys." Koga said as he approached us, "Hey man, what's up?" I said not trying to make eye contact, knowing he was with Kagome made things a bit awkward for me. "So these are my brothers, Ginta and Hakaku." He introduced us and viz versa.

"Koga, how is Kagome taking this?" Sango asked as we were all talking to our classes. Koga knew exactly what she was talking about, "Uumm, I'm sure you can imagine how. But I did talk to her last night, just like you guys I'm sure, there is so many questions that need to be answered. She asked me to give her time, I told her to talk to you guys. She couldn't stop crying." Koga said as we stopped by the lockers. "How is she though?" I asked. Koga sighed, just before he could answer Hakaku did, "Um, its hard to answer that. As much as we want to answer that, we can't. Its her story to tell." I nodded, "I'm going to talk to her, I'll try to get her to talk to you guys. Just please, to hurt her." Koga said, we all nodded

Walking in to class I saw Kagome sitting, I guess she had class with us too. Koga sat next to her, I could help but observe her from a far. She had just a toned body, perfect sized breast and curves in the right places. She could most likely sit on her hair, and her skin was nice tanned tone. No make-up, just pure beauty. But with those jogger pants she had on, I could she a scar on her right foot. It looked like three tiger stripes.

_"__Wait for me here until it's safe." I said as I looked at her, "Oh hell no! You are not about to leave me here, I'm come with you!" she protested as she was about to get up on her feet, but fell back down. Her ankle had a burn on it from the demons paw print. "His acid must have done that to you…"_

I remember her getting that from two years ago. I was so into my known thoughts, I didn't see Miroku trying to get my attention, "Yasha, yo man you ok?" he said. "Yea, just thinking." I replied.

Class seemed to have dragged forever, it was hard not looking Kagome or the little love gestures her and Koga shared during class. As soon as the bell rang, I ran to the door. I had to get out of there, her scent was killing me. Miroku soon caught up to me, just as we were about to walk away to lunch we hear Koga, "Yo Inuyasha, Miroku!" we both turned around, "What's up?" I said, I saw Kagome stand not too far from us. "Why don't you guys come over to our house after school?" Koga asked, "I managed to convince her to talk to you guys, but she said not here." He continued. Miroku and I stared at each other before I answered, "Sure, we can discuss details during lunch. We need to tell Sango too." Koga nodded and walked back to Kagome.

Koga didn't join us this time for lunch, he sat with his brother and Kagome. Sango joined us shortly after, "So we are invited to the Wolfe residence." Miroku said informing Sango about the situation. "Hopefully things fall into place." I said as I looked at Kagome, who happened looked back at me.

After school, we all met at the parking lot. "So follow us, it's isn't that far from school." Koga said as he got on his motorcycle. We got into the car and followed the four motorcycles. "Why would Koga be so interested in making things right between us and Kagome?" I asked out loud as I drove. "Maybe because he know how much we mean to her." Sango commented. "Or maybe because she is his girlfriend and wants her to be happy." Miroku commented also. I will have to admit, it infuriated me the fact that Kagome was Koga girlfriend. But why was he so interested in our family? What does he have to gain other than Kagome's well-being, he had a lot to lose I would think. Whatever his motive, we will just have to wait to find out.

After about 10 min we pulled into what looked like a castle, their mansion was huge! He made it to the front door, all four bikes stopped in front and he did too. "Master Koga, Hikaku, Ginta, and lady Kagome how nice to see you?" they were greeted by a butler as they got off the bikes. "Hi Jaken, can you please have the bikes be put back in the garage, and our friends car in the car lot please. They will be joying us for lunch." Koga said as we all walked in. Their house was similar to ours, tile flooring, high ceiling, any luxury you could think of. "I'm be right back, I'm going up stares real quick." Kagome old Koga. "Take you time, we'll go to the game room. Come on guys." Koga said leading our way, made a quick stop to what looked like an office, "Hey dad, these are Kagome's lost family. Sango, MIroku and Inuyasha." He said. The man lifted his vison from the paper work at task, "Well, how nice to finally meet you all. Kagome as told us many wonderful things about you all. Especially you Inuyasha, I can see the resemb-" "Father, where is mother?" Koga interrupted his father, "She is upstairs, with-" "OK, that is all I needed to know" once again he interrupted and this time walked away. "Well what was that about?" Miroku asked, "That was my father, he can get in people business sometimes." He said as we kept walking. We all just looked at each other and shrugged.

We went into a room, what looked more like an arcade with a wall sized movie screen. "Well now I know where I'll be watching the super bowl next time." Miroku said as we took as seat by the small table kitchen in the corner. "Yea, rarely do we have family time but when we do this is the place we hang out." Ginta said as he handed us sodas. "So how is it guys are loaded?" I asked bluntly. "My father is a weapon inventor, he designs weapons for. Which is how we can to find Kagome." Koga as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Wait, so you guys didn't pick her up at a shelter?" Sango asked, before Koga could answer, someone walking into the room did. "Nope, they found me in the battlefield. About 5months after Mt, Hakurai's invasion by demons." Kagome answered as she sat next to Koga. "Kagome, believe me when I say, we never stopped looking for you. We went back, we thought you were dead." Sango said ready to burst into tears. Kagome nodded and smiled, "I know you did, but I did have my doubts. I can cry here and say how much I hate you guys, how abandoned I felt, the hell I went through, and tell you how many times I tried killing myself, but it still won't change anything. Im glad you are alive because as far as I knew you two were dead." She said looking at Miroku and Sango

"What happened?" I asked, everyone looked at me. "After I left you in the well, no demon let alone a human could have seen you that deep into that well. How is it you got out?!" I asked. She stood up and walked to get a bottle water, "That is only the beginning…."

**Review please!^_^ Love hearing your thoughts, opinions and suggestions!3**


	7. Chapter 7

_"When the fuck is he coming to get me?!" I keep asking myself. I could hear things, hoping it's him, but it's only be demons nearby. Lucky for me, it is pretty deep my scent doesn't reach enough for them to smell. I sit here waiting, "I should have forced him to take me with him, asshole." I keep telling myself, "What if he got hurt?!" I walk in circle in the little room I have worrying. It was like that for a day, and another day, and another. I could see the sky darken, and the sky lighten up each time._

_ I tried climbing out, but each time I slipped back down to the ground. Fifth day, I no longer have any energy, my hands and legs were all scratched from climbing and falling. I could see a scar forming from the stupid acid on the demon. At this point, all hope was lost. He left me to die and I was ready to. I promised, he said he'd come back. I left as tears run down my cheeks, "You lied to me Inuyasha, why?" I said out loud. As I closed my eyes, I heard voices from a far._

_ "Hey guys I found a well, hopefully it has water!" I heard I man say. I tried getting up, but it was no use. "Ah man, no water. Hey up look, someone is down there!" I waved my hand weakly as I saw two men peak in. In a matter of seconds, one of them jumped in. "You ok?" he asked as he got close to me, all I could do was nod. "Yo, Hakudoshi. Its human girl." He said looking up. "Well bring her up, I'm sure Naraku would be happy to meet her." The guy from above said. "Alright missy, come here. The name is Onigumo, What's yours?" The guy asked as he carried me bridal style. "Kagome" I said, practically whispering. "Well let's get to the top Kagome." He said, with one jump made it all the way to the top._

_ "Damn, she looks awful." The guy named Hakudoshi commented. I leaned on the well, I looked at our surroundings, and everything I once knew was gone. The forest was burned down and demon bodies laid everywhere. You could see a demon village, where the village was. Then it hit, I was found by demon. I looked at them as they looked at me, "Well I guess we can still take her to Naraku, she's die here." Onigumo said. Hakudoshi shrugged and walked away. Onigumo kneed down to pick me up, I had on intentions of fighting, no the energy. Wherever we were going was away from this, I hope._

_ We arrived to a cave, it seemed like the lived here with many others. "Naraku we brought you someone!" Hakudoshi said as we approached the deepness of the cave, where a man with crimson eyes laid on the pile of furs. "Bring her next to me." He said. Onigumo placed me close to him, the guy got close to me. He reached to touch my face but I pulled away. "My child you need some food." He said as he sat next to me and placed a bowl of fruit. Without hesitating I devoured all the fruit on the bowl. He soon place a cup of water next to me, just like the bowl I didn't hesitate to take it. "You sure were starving." Naraku said as he combed my hair with his fingers. I looked up to see him signal Hakudoshi and Onigumo to leave. _

_ "Thank you for the food." I said feeling so much better, yet still hunger I won't lie. "You are very welcome, every did my men find you?" he asked as he kept playing with my hair. "In a well." I answered looking down. "Oh, and why were you in there? Did you fall in?" He asked as he got a soft grip on my chin to make me look at him, "No, I was left in there by a friend. He never came back for me though." I said trying to hold my feelings in. "He abandoned such I beautiful angel? He should be ashamed of himself!" Naraku said cupping my face, honestly I started feeling creped out. I pulled my face and tried getting up on my feet, but lastly fell back down to my lack of energy._

_ "Oh my dear Kagome, you are home now. You have a family here, unlike those who abandoned you and left you to die." Naraku said as he towered over me. I don't know where, but I suddenly left a burst of energy in me and push him off. As he fell I saw a pair of daggers, I reached to get them. I saw how I group of demons began to block my only way out, but I honestly was not ready to die here. I ran towards them and fought my way through. The more I took down and the more I fought, I left more would appear. I stood looking at all demons as they walked closer and closer to me. I was about to attack again, but my legs began to shake and my vision to blur. Before I lost consciousness, I managed to see the demon move aside so Naraku could walk to me, "They all learn the hard way." Naraku said just before it all went black._

_ I woke up with nothing on, and hung about 4 feet of the ground by my wrist. By the looks of it, I have been hanging for I while, my wrist were bleeding. "Awe, she is awake now." Naraku said as he walked into the room I was in, aside him was another demon. "I have my own collection of women Kagome, they all do things for me. From making me food, to sucking my dick when I feel the need for a blow. You my dear, with that body. You might just been my new sex toy." He said as got inches away from my face. I spit at his face, "Ha, you're just another pathetic demon! I rather die than be anyone sex toy." I said without fear. He looked at me as he cleaned my spit off his face. "You princess will learn the hard way, I never take a 'no' for an answer." He said as he opened the door and let five other demons in, two which included the two that found me. They all sat in chair not too far from where I hung, Naraku walked to a table that was set by the door and grabbed a whip. "Let's get this show started Naraku!" Onigumo said as he leaned back on his chair. "Gladly." Naraku said as he whipped me._

"All five months he whipped you?!" Sango asked, I nodded. "Everytime I tried running away, that was my punishment or a beating, everytime it was a new crowd. I always fought back, but " I said as I rubbed my wrist that had minor scars. "Did he ever get the chance to rape you?!" Miroku asked with a scared look, I chuckled. "Nope, doesn't mean he didn't stop trying though." I answered, "How many times did you try to escape?!" Inuyasha asked. I looked down to my open hands, "27 times, until the 28th when I did make it out." I answered looking at Koga. "What was different?" Sango asked.

_"Kagome, you don't belong here." Kagura told me as he wrapped my wounds, I had just gotten a beating for punching Naraku for trying to rape me. Kagura was Naraku's girlfriends, or as she liked to call herself, his "love doll". Kagura was sold to Naraku in return Naraku spared a village from destroying it. "Well after so many failed attempts Kagura, I'm done trying." I said. She placed both her hands on each side of my face, and stood in front of me. "Look at me, you need to get out of here. You will leave this place, one of us has to." She said, with purity and hope in her eyes. I nodded and hugged her._

_ That night I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder, I jumped up to my feet and saw Kagura. "What the fuck, you trying to kill me?" I asked. "NO, hurry and follow me." She said. I followed her through the cave halls to the every front of the cave. "Im going to distract Naraku and his men while you make a run for it. It will not take much for Naraku to figure it out, use the time wisely. I need you to live, I have lived my time." She said. "No no, I won't leave without." I said as my eyes watered. "I'm a demon, I already lived. Please go!" She said as she hugged me and pulled her fan out. I made a run for it as she caused a tornado in the cave._

_ I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I made it past the river where I never managed to reach before. Kagura was right, I soon heard a roar from a demon coming from the cave. I kept running, but made it to a water fall. I stopped and was about to turn around, but was faced with a demon. "I am not going back." I said, I turned to face the waterfall. Without hesitating I jumped. _

_ I dived into the water and was pulled to the river bank, I knew I hadn't escaped yet. I began to run, which was harder now. I was wet and I hurt my right leg, but I was going to give up. As I kept running, I kept looking back just to see I was being followed. AS I looked back, I hit something hard. I left to the ground, I quickly looked up to see what I hit. I looked up to see I man, I welled conserved man. "Well, hi there. Are you ok?" HE asked as he pulled me up on my feet. I hadn't realized I got lost into his blue eyes, until I heard another roar close by. I was about to start running when the man grabbed me and just up onto a tree branch. He signaled me to stay quiet, as he went back down. "Hello my good men, are you looking for something?" He asked as the demons showed up. "You she a girl come by here." They asked. "Nope, but I did smell human with in that direction" He said pointing in a direction, and the demons left._

_ He came back up to get me, "Thanks for that." I said. "Running away?" he asked, I nodded. "Well im glad I found you. I'm Koga, I come with the Wolfe Corp. You need food, water, a home?" he asked. I nodded and left with him._

****"That how he found me. I soon was welcomed into the family." I said as I finished my story. "Im sorry Kagome, we went through so much." Sango said in tears. I shook my head, "It's in the past, it took a lot for me to finally look passed it. That why I was hesitant about this, but Koga In-" "Why though?" Inuyasha interrupted me, but looked at Koga. "WHY are you so interested in fixing things with us? You know what Kagome and I were, what we all mean to each other. You have everything to lose if she comes fixes things with us, why what to insist on it?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Koga stood up and stood behind my chair, "Did left out one thing about the story. The reason I'm so interested especially with you Inuyasha is because when we found her, she was preg-"

"Mommy? "said a little voice from the doorway.

Reviews are appreciated!^_^


	8. Chapter 8

_"That how he found me. I soon was welcomed into the family." I said as I finished my story. "Im sorry Kagome, we went through so much." Sango said in tears. I shook my head, "It's in the past, it took a lot for me to finally look passed it. That why I was hesitant about this, but Koga In-" "Why though?" Inuyasha interrupted me, but looked at Koga. "WHY are you so interested in fixing things with us? You know what Kagome and I were, what we all mean to each other. You have everything to lose if she fixes things with us, why insist on it?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Koga stood up and stood behind my chair, "She did leave out one thing about the story. The reason I'm so interested especially with you Inuyasha is because when we found her, she was preg-"_

"Mommy?"

All eyes turned to face where the little voice came from. At the doorway stood a little girl, no more than two years old. Her golden orbs in tears looking for her mother, as her silver longhair was heading up in a high ponytail.

"Im sorry Kagome, as soon as she felt you leave the room she woke up." Said a lady as she stood behind the little girl. "Its ok mom, I got her." Kagome said as she kneeled in front of the child to pick her up. Kagome walked to us, "Say hi." She said as she waved and the child mimicked her. "That's Lighte guys, Kagome's and Inuyasha's daughter." Koga said as he walked to stand next to Kagome.

I left like a bucket of water just fell on me when he said my name. "My-my daughter?" I asked. Kagome nodded, "She does have you features." She said. "Bu-but how? Its been 2 almost 2 and a half years?!" I asked in standing in shock. "She turns 2 next month." Koga said as he looked at me.

Sango slowly walked to Kagome, "May I hold her?" She asked smiling. Kagome nodded and handed her over. Lighte looked at her and stroked her cheek, Sango had tears happiness. "I didn't know I was pregnant until I was taken to the hospital when they found me. I was in extremely bad conditions, but somehow she was a healthy baby girl." Kagome said Koga pulled her close to kiss her temple. "She does look like you Inuyasha." Miroku said as he stood next to Sango. Sango walked to me with Lighte, "Hold her." She said, I was too nervous to. Just as I finally reached to, she began looked towards Koga. "Daddy, daddy." She said as she stretched signal Koga to carry her. Koga walked to her and carried her, "Sorry, she's grown up knowing me as her father." He said. To be honest, that little fact really pissed me off.

"HOW? WHY KAGOME?!" I screamed as I walked to Kagome. Inches away from her face, she didn't flinch one bit. "What do you want to know Inuyasha?" She asked with a straight face. "Did you ever think of looking for me?! She was born and I didn't seen know she existed, your blaming me for everything and you stand here without telling me I have a daughter?! How do I know she is even mine?! What is some mutt raped you? What is she just another stray demo-" Before I could finish Kagome slapped me.

"Don't you dare insult my child! If there is one thing I know I'm sure of is that she is you child, LOOK AT HER. I wasn't some whore Inuyasha! You left me to die in a well, and I didn't know I was pregnant. Even then, knowing I was it doesn't change that you left us both to die! Koga has raised her, he still took me in and stood by my side. I never looked for you because as far as I knew you didn't want me." She said as looked at me with hurt in her watered eyes.

She walked to Koga and got Lighte from him, "I told you, I'm going to my room." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Let's go get your car." Koga said as he walked outwith his brothers behind him, Sango and Miroku walked out looking disappointed at me as they passed me. I walked behind them.

"Now you understand why I wanted her to talk to you guys." Koga said as he opened the garage. "Koga, can you tell her I here for her." Sango asked Koga she stood next to her, "We are here for her. She's not alone, and we appreciate your help." Miroku said taking Sango hand. "I will, just give it some time. She knew things were going to be tough, and with Inuyasha responds. Let's just say she was expecting it. But I love her and Lighte. She is my daughter, blood or not." Koga said with a smile and I hated it.

We got into the car and drove off. The whole drive, I left as if I were to look at Sango or Miroku they'd kill me. I don't know what came over me, I knew she was my daughter nut how? It's been so long since Kagome and I made love. Now she making love to that wolf and it infuriates me.

As soon as we got home I went straight to my room, ignoring our parents. As I closed my door and through my stuff on the floor, before I sat on my bed Sango and Miroku barged into my room. Sango stood in front of me, "What was that about? We had the chance to finally fix things with her and you go and accuse her of having another guy's kid?! Did you not see her eyes, her hair?! Inuyasha, she is your child!" She screamed at me. I stood up towering her, "Don't you dare come judging my actions Sango. Out of the blue I see my ex-girlfriend, who we all thought was dead with another bag of fleas. Not to mentions she birth my child but raised her with him?! Sango, I went through hell too! Month after month nightmare haunted me, just the thought I had abandoned her! I was scared, I was overwhelmed!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

Sango got on her knee with me, "I get it, but we can't turn our back on her now. We missed too much to not try and fix it now. Lighte needs her father." She said as hugged me, I nodded. Soon Miroku joined on. This is one thing Kagome didn't have, our family support. We had to bring our family together again.

**Review plz, they are greatly appreciated ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you go any slower, we are already late!" Miroku screamed, "Shut up Stupid, Im going as fast as I can. Not my fault mother and father left without warning!" I screamed back. "Some adults we are, we need to set an alarm" Sango said as she tried doing her make up in the car. Apparently our parents left to a business meeting out of the country, and our dumbasses didn't wake up on time for school, until Sesshomaru walked through the hall with a horn. Now we are racing to get to school.

Once we go there we ran to our separate classes. We made it to second period atleast, "Well it's nice for both of the Takahashi brother to join us." Said our teacher as Miroku and I walked in. The rest of the day was pretty boring. After last night's event, Koga stopped talking to us. I don't blame him, I'm sure I opened wounds with Kagome.

After school I met up with Sango and Miroku at the car to get our stuff for Martial arts training, "I don't think I have ever felt this awkward at school." I said as I grabbed my duffle bag. "Why?" Miroku asked, "I have Koga in 4 of my classes, and Kagome in 1." I said as I closed the trunk. "Well that must be awkward." Sango commented as we walked to practice. "Tell me about it, I can't stand seeing them together. Why way he hold her, kisses her, it weird." He said with a look of disgust.

"Well why do you care babe?!" a voice behind us asked annoyed. We turned around to see a really pissed Kikyo, I totally had forgotten about her. "No reason, they are just all cheesy, cliché, lovey dovey and they act like a a-" "A couple?" Miroku finished my sentence because he knew I hated called them that. I gave him I dirty look, "Yea, whatever he said." I said as I took Kikyo's hand and went to practice.

Walking in we saw that both girls and boys team were in the gym, which was not normal. Girl on one set of bleacher and boys on the other. Both coaches were in the center of the basketball court, "We are sure you are al asking yourselves why you are here, let alone together?" said Ms. Hamada asked talking to all of us, She was the head coach for the girls. "You all here together because we will be training together this season, we will be going co-ed!" Mr. Tadashi said, our head coach. "We will take it step by step, let get started girls to my right, boys left." He continued and he proceeded to his command.

One by one we battled each other, until it was about the last 30 min. "Alright let's play a game, winner stays while the loser chooses the following opponent, Miroku and Saya you first." And the game started. We were just about half way through when Kikyo faced Sango and Sango lost. "I choose Kagome." Sango said. "What?! Hell yeah, pay back is a bitch Wolfe." Kikyo said as she took her stands, Kagome just took her stand without making a single comment.

I swear we all at the edge of our seat, you could tell neither girl was holding back. But like before, it took just the right focus for Kagome to tackle Kikyo down. "Not fair, I want a rematch." Kikyo said as she was pushed off the mats. "Now now Kikyo, pick her next opponent." Ms. Hamada said. Kikyo looked at the cloud, "Inuyasha, I choose Inuyasha." She said walking away. I walked down, and to Kikyo "You want to tell me why?" I whispered to her as Kagome got a sip of water, "For the fun seeing you beat your ex-girlfriend at her own game." She said with a smirk. I looked at her with hatred as she walked up the bleachers.

"Alright ready to two?" Mr. Tadashi asked. We both nodded without speaking, and the whistle blew. She didn't hesitate to attack, I did to be honest. All I did was block her attacks, I didn't attack. "Come on Inuyasha!" I heard Mr. Tadashi scream, "Yeah Inuyasha, I know you can better." Kagome added with a straight face. I stood straight and looked at her, "Fine, I'll make you a deal." I said smiling, which got her attention, "If you win, I'll do whatever you want no questions asked. But if I win, you go on a date with me." I continued. I could hear everyone whispering, 'What is going on?', 'are they not already taken?'

Kagome looked at me, "Fine." She said as she charged at me. I didn't wait for her to reach me, I charged at her to. Soon we were at each other's throats. It wasn't until I wrapped my arms around her from behind, hold her arms down, her back against my chest. "Come on Kagome, break free" I whispered. She smiled, "Not this time." She said as she jumped, bend down and throw my weight off her right shoulder forcing me to fall on my back. I managed to get a stronger grip on her as she fell with me, I rolled us so she would me on her back and I on top of her. "I win!" I said as I held her arms up and pinned her legs down with my weight on her pelvis.

"Alright alright… that was something!" Both Instructors praised us. Kagome walked away to Koga who had water ready for her. I walked to her, but before I could speak she turned to face me, "Tomorrow after school, my place. I need to be home for Lighte." She said. "Well I can take care of her tomorrow love, you go ahead." Koga said, Kagome didn't look to happy but I agreed. A Kagome walked to talk to Sango I stayed to talk to Koga, "Thanks man, Im sorry about yesterday I jus-" "Its cool, I get it. I was the same when I found out she was pregnant. I hated it, but I could leave her. Just don't fuck it up this time." Koga said as he walked away with Kagome and his stuff.

We walked over to where Miroku, Sango and Kagome were. Practice had ended, and so sign of Kikyo. "Well, that was fun to watch." Koga said as he hugged Kagome from behind as placed his chin on her side. "That awesome, nice job on the shoulder throw." Miroku commented. "Thanks, Um Koga Sango said their parents are not home for the week, if we wanted to join them for dinner. Can we?" Kagome asked Koga, "We'd love too, let's just pick up Lighte first." Koga said taking Kagome's hand. "Its settled lets go!" Sango screamed in joy.

We made it home, to fix things up while Kagome and Koga went to pick up Lighte. "So how did you convince Kagome of coming?" I asked Sango. Sango smiled, "I asked to see Lighte." She said. "I'll admit, I'm nervous to see that little girl." I commented. Miroku put a hand on my shoulder, "You mean your daughter?" he asked. I nodded, "I don't know if I can't be a father, don't think I am good enough." I said. "I'm sure Kagome felt the same way, and Koga to a certain point but hey you guys aren't alone." Miroku said as he patted me in the back and continued helping clean up.

*RING RING*

The doorbell rang, "I got it." I said as I walked to it. I saw Kagome, Koga and Lighte in his arms. "Come in." I said, as Kagome and Koga thanked me. "We brought a fruit salad, where is the kitchen?" Kagome asked. "This way." I said as I walked to the kitchen. As we walked in Sango screamed, "Yay, you guys came! Where is the little one?!"she asked as she took the salad from Kagome. "Koga has her, may I have a cup of water? I need to make her formula she's hungry." She asked Sango. "Yeah of course."

The girl were getting the formula ready as Miroku, Koga and I took a seat living room. "You guys have a pretty house, a bit bigger than ours." He chuckled, "Yeah, it's pretty big." Miroku said. I couldn't keep my eyes of Light though. She was so beautiful, even though she did have my eyes and hair, she had her mom smile and light skin color. I must have been staring at her so much Koga noticed, "You want to try and hold her?" he asked. "Uumm can I? I asked.

"Of course you can, you want to help me feed her?" Kagome asked as she came to the living room with the bottle. "I don't know how to feed a baby." I admitted. Kagome took her in her arms, "Let me show you." She said as she sat next to me. "Here" she placed my arms in position to hold Lighte, put her in my arms and then showed me how to hold the bottle. Without a sound she Lighte started drinking her bottle, and smiled. I had never felt this happy before, this soft feeling inside. Is this how it feel to be a dad?!

Kagome monitored me, "She's has her calm moments, than her stubborn and crazy moments." She laughed. "I bet." I said. "Thank you, for trying." Kagome said with a smile. "No, thank you for letting me. I want to make things right for her sake." I said. "I want for her to know her father." Kagome said as she stroke Lighte's head. "I meant with her….and us." I admitted, she sighed "Don't start Inuyasha, we both moved on." She said. Before I could answer, Sango came to get us because food was ready.

After dinner Kagome and Sango gossiped as they washed the dishes, as Koga Miroku and I went outside to talk, and Light took a nap with in stroller. "So how did things spark between you and Kagome, if you don't mind me asking?" Miroku asked as we sat on the picnic table by the pool. "Not at all, after we found her we took her with us. My family and I traveled with my father on a weapon demonstration near where we found her. When we got here, we right away took her to the hospital where we found out she was pregnant. She was devastated, she thought it was mistake, a rape, eh didn't know what to think. My mother told her she would give her until Light was born to help her get back on her feet and all expenses paid if she went to school. Kagome agreed, but there was a lot of complications." Koga said with a pause. "What happen?" I asked

'Kagome's health wasn't getting any better, everything was being absorbed Lighte. Kagome didn't mind as long as Lighte was fine but she was dieing. That's when we all figured she was a demon child. Besides that Kagome would constantly have nightmares, she had times when she wanted to commit suicide. But every time, I reminded her of her baby. Until it got to the point I stared getting feeling for her, little by little she got stronger and stronger. When Lighte was born, a new Kagome was born too. More positive and energetic, she wanted to live for Lighte. That baby was her light at the end of the tunnel. Soon we both started falling for each other and now are a year in" Koga finished

I couldn't help but smile, "That's Kagome, always thinking of other before herself." I said. Koga nodded. "She would always tell me about you guys, about her two siblings and her lover." Koga said looking up at the stars. "I know you probably have a lot against me, and I don't blame you." I said. Koga looked at me, "I did, but everytime I see Lighte. I can't help but want to thank you, because of you Kagome was holding a blessing in her and I'm getting to raise her. Without I doubt I am sure you have a lot against me too, and I don't blame you." Koga winked on the last part. He was right, he had my family with him now."

We walked back in to the house, the girls were done. We all sat at the living room to talk among all of us. "So Kagome, what's it like being the only girl with a pack of wolves?!" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head, "Horrible, they eat EVERYTHING!" she said screaming. We all laughed, "We do not!" Koga protested. As we kept talking I noticed Kagome having some kind of discomfort, "You ok?" I asked her, she nodded. "Yeah, just a slightly light headed." She smile, Koga looked at her. "You want to head out?" he asked worried. "No no, Im ok. Im just going to get a glass of water." She said as she stood up. "Let me go with you." Sango volunteered. "Im ok, you st- stay he her-" Kagome didn't finished her sentence, she starting collapsing. Koga in seconds reached her before she fell to the floor, "Kagome, hey hey you ok?" He shook her, but she fell unconscious. "Call 911!" He screamed, Sango ran to get her cell. "What is it? What's wrong?!" I asked worried.

"Kagome?! Kagome?!

**PLZ review! i love reading what you guys think, thank u very very much for reading my story!^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Both my feet were planted on the ground, my elbows resting on my knee as my hands held my head. I was sitting in the waiting room, while Sango was with Kagome in her room here at the hospital, Koga was speaking to the doctor who attended Kagome and Miroku sat next to me.

It's been about two hours since Kagome passed out, we all have been here waiting since. I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that is isn't the first time it's happen to her. When she passed out, we all at the house acted quick, called the paramedics and laid her down on the couch. Koga grabbed Lighte, while Sango, Miroku and I went in our car.

My nerves are killing me right now, I want to see her but I can't. Sango is in there helping her with Lighte. Kagome woke up, about an hour ago and right away asked for Lighte to be by her side. I brought my head up from me hands, I saw Koga walking to us from talking to the doctor. I stood up as he got close, "What'd he say? Is she better?" I asked right away. He crossed his arm, "Yeah, she stable now. No school or physical activities for the rest of the week." He said. "Does that mean sexual activities too?!" Miroku asked with a smirk, I swear I wanted to punch him. Koga gave a small laugh, "Unfortunately." He said. The last thing I needed at the moment was images of Kagome having sex with this flea-bag. I must have been so caught but in the images, I didn't hear Koga calling my name. "Yo Inuyasha!", I turned to face him. "Why don't you go see her?" He asked. "Can I, Sango is there though?" I asked anxiously. "Yeah, she'd cleared." He said.

I didn't hesitate to go to her room. I slightly knocked and opened the door. As I peaked I saw both Sango and Kagome laughing. I walked in as closed the door behind me, "Sango, may I have a minute with Kagome please?" I asked as I walked towards the hospital bed. Sango looked at Kagome, she nodded. Sango got up from the chair she was sitting on, "Do you want me to take Lighte?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head," NO its ok thank you. Tell Koga she sleeping, I got her." She said as covered Lighte with her blanket and took the baby bottle from her sleepy hands. Sango nodded and left the room.

I sat on the chair Sango was sitting on, I pulled it a bit closer to Kagome. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling, and had an IV with blood on her arm. I looked at Lighte as she laid on the center of the bed, "She looks so peaceful, looks so much like you." I commented. Kagome smiled as she looked at her too, "You think so? I see you when I look at her." She said with a smile. I placed my hands, one on each side on her knees as I brought them together to place my forehead on them. I stood there for alittle, soon I felt her fingers move through my silver locks.

"Three days after the accident, I woke up in a hospital bed. I was ambushed my some demons after I had left you in the well. I was stabbed multiple times, I barely remembered anything that had happen me. All I know is that the plan that Sango and Miroku got in managed to escape the explosion and found me, but not you. I lost consciousness before I could even tell them where you were. I woke up to a pissed off Sango and Miroku. They were ready to kill me after I told them where you were." I said. I felt how her hands moved off my head. I was about to bring my head up, but felt her fore head lay on top on my head. "Kagome, I swear to you I didn't stop looking for you. I never meant for anything to go down the way it did, especially if I had known you were pregnant. I felt like weakling, I couldn't fight for you sake, for months I would dream of us finding you. You constantly haunted my dream Kagome, I never stopped loving you." I said.

I felt how Kagome took a big inhale and exhaled, she was crying. "I trust you, because I know I never stopped loving either." She said as she lifted her head and I lifted mine. "Many times I imagined seeing your golden eyes in Koga's eyes, feeling your hands instead of his, and even call him by your name." she admitted in guilt. "How was I supposed to forget to when I had a memory of you in front of me?" she continued. "None the less, I moved on. Koga has been a sweet heart to Lighte and I, never has held anything against me, and if there is one reason to don't hate you it because of him. Whenever I'd curse your name, he'd say 'but thanks to him, you have a blessing of a daughter.'." she smiled.

I stood up and cupped her face, "We can fix this, we can be a big happy. You Lighte and I, like it's meant to be." I said as I faced my forehead on hers. She closed her eyes, "No Inuyasha, I can't love like that anymore. I know there was good intentions in your actions and there is no point bringing up the past, but I can no longer trust you the same again." She said. Our lips were scraping each other, I could feeling her shaking and her heart racing. I moved my hands to the back of her head, "Are you sure? Are you sure, you don't want me like I want you? Because I know you are in denial, I can't fell it" I asked. She gulped and shook her head, "No, I don't want you. I don't." She said hesitantly. I was about to kiss her, when..

*knock Knock*

"Everything ok?" Koga asked front the door. I slowly pulled myself from Kagome, "Yea, Lighte is sleeping." She said calmly as if nothing was about to happen. He nodded as she walked to us, I knew he had seen us but was acted as though he didn't. "Doctor says we can go, you ready?" Koga asked as he removed the needle from Kagome's arm and gauzed it. "Yea" She said. Both Koga and I left the room. I told Sango and Miroku we were leaving and headed home. The whole way home, I kept feeling Kagome's lips on me.

**Review please! i love reading them!^_^ Thank you for reading!33333**


	11. Chapter 11

Argh, thank god it was finally Friday! This week dragged for what felt forever. Kagome hadn't been at school, as doctor ordered. I hadn't seen her and Lighte since, but as promised we are hanging out today. Koga had to go to one of his father's event along with his brother, so we were pretty excited to have her to ourselves for a while.

The bell rang and we all met at the parking lot, we didn't have gym today. As I put open my car to put my stuff in, I hear Koga talking on his phone. He makes his way to me has he wraps things up with whoever is on the phone. "Hey, that was Kagome. Just letting her know I was about to head over, so she can get Lighte and herself ready. Umm, I will be done by 8pm. Do you want me to pick her up or you drop her off?" he asked. "I can pick her up and I'll take her home at 8." I suggest. He nodded, "Sounds good. See you at my place in 30 then?" Koga said, I nodded and he made his way to his car, while I waited for Sango and Miroku.

We arrived to the Wolfe residence and we greeted by a butler, "Hello, the Wolfe Jr. and Ms. Wolfe informed me you all would be coming and to escort you to their location in the backyard." He said. We followed him in, and to the back of the house. It was nice in the back, pretty open. They had a pool, grass area, a wide patio with table, a gym and an outdoor studio looking thing where they happen to be. We got closer to see Koga sparing with one of his brother as Kagome and the other brother sat on the floor close to them. Kagome had Lighte on her lap playing with her, it was cute.

"No Hikkaku, you have him there now don't try to use your weight. You use yours to throw him of guard!" Kagome said as she looked up to see Hikkaku struggling to break free from Koga's grip. "My lady, your friends are here." The butler said. Kagome looked up at us and smiled, "Hey guys, gimme a sec. Here hold her Ginta." She said waving at us and handing Lighte to her brother. Kagome walked to Koga and Hikkaku, "Ok, here let me show you." She helped him out. YOU can tell Koga didn't put up a fight and let Kagome him down. Koga soon stood up, "Ok, I think he gets it. I don't want you to push yourself. Doctor said no-" "No sparing until my next visit, I get it!" Kagome interrupted him. He kissed her head, "You and Lighte ready?" he asked her as they both walked to us. "Yeah, we are ready and excited." She said as she looked at Sango. "Ok, go have fun! We will me leaving soon too." Koga said as he gave Kagome and Lighte a good bye kiss, that bastard.

We arrived to our house, and I swear, our parents acted like they had never seen a toddler in their lives. "Oh my, what a beautiful little girl! What's your name?!" my mom screams as she kneels in front of Lighte, who was holding onto Kagome's leg shyly. Kagome put her hand on Lighte head, "She is asking you a question, what do we do we when get asked a question?" Kagome said. Light looked at Kagome and back at my mom, "Li-t" Lighte tried to say her name, still not letting go of Kagome. Kagome smiled and carried her, "her name is Lighte, nice to meet you I'm-" "Kagome, I know it's very nice to finally meet you. You have quite beautiful baby, is her dad a demon? She can pass for being your daughter Inu." my mom asked, she still wasn't aware of the situation.

"Mom, she is my daughter." I said. Her and my father looked at me, "Come again?" My father asked. "She is my daughter, Kagome had her while we were away from each other." I repeated. "We didn't know she was pregnant." Sango added, trying to help out. "Well that explain a lot. But still, you are very welcome to the family. So glad a have a granddaughter." My mom said excitedly. All the girls left to the living room, my father and I stayed in the kitchen while, "So are you two back together or what?" he asked. I shook my head, "No, she is with the oldest son of the Wolfe's. He has been helping her raise her. We are just trying to stay friends for the sake of Lighte knowing who her real father is." I said. "Doesn't seem like that's what you want thought." He said. "I don't, I want my family but I can't force her to love me again." I said, hurting. My father nodded and walked away as I did too.

We decided on volleyball outside in our volleyball court. We also had a basketball court, tennis, and an Olympic sized pool. While we settled playing volleyball, Lighte was playing in the playground we had for the family kids next to us. Kagome kneeled next to Lighte telling her where she was going to do in case she needed her, and shortly after walked to us. "So how is this going to work out?" she asked, "You and Inuyasha, me and Miroku?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, "Ok, sound good."

First time in a long time, we all laughed, smiled and were a family. Even Miroku and Sango noticed Kagome's happiness. Kagome and I worked as I team, it felt amazing to forget all past mistakes and lives for a while. Seeing us all together like this, has one perfect picture.

Sango was just not having it today! Miroku and she were losing by one point, and she was ready to kill. "Come on Sango, just admit it. You suck!" Kagome screamed laughing at her. "Maybe, but atleast I don't swallow!" Sango screamed back as she hit the ball. Miroku hit too, bring it over the next and said "Wait, not you do swallow" Sango turn bright red. Kagome and I cried of how hard we were laughing, "Way too much info!" I said laughing. Sango hit the back, "Stop laughing!" she screamed. The ball was coming fast to Kagome and my side, we both saw it. "I got it" we both said unaware of the other. As we both dove for it we head butted and fell on the ground.

"Argh my head, sorry about that." I apologized chuckling also. She smile, "That's ok." She said as she rubbed her head. We both hadn't noticed the position we were in until, opened our eyes. I was in bottom as Kagome was on top of me with her legs spread and my pelvis under her. We looked at each other as we both turn bright red, but for some reason we were not willing to move. Instead we got closer, and closer, and closer…..

**Sorry for the late update, school had work have been crazy lately.**

**please review,please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

You know that feeling, when your body won't move regardless of what you really want it to do. Well that's me right now! Im shaking, scared and breathing really really hard. Kagome and I were a push away from locking lips. I've made of to this woman before and for some damn reason, I was scared of kissing her. I felt her breath on me, and I honestly was not about to deny this chance to kiss her again. I got closer to her and…..

"INUYASHA LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard coming from inside the house.

Kagome and I look in that direction to see Kikyo coming from inside, "Oh there you are!" she said coming our direction. I look at Kagome and she is already getting up on her feet, making her way to get her water bottle. I get up on my feet, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked Kikyo. She leaned to give me a kiss, "Nice to see you too. Though we would go out to eat?" she said. I scratched my head, "UUmm yeah, but now right now. We have guest over." I said looking at Kagome.

"Oh don't mind us, we can leave." Kagome said. Kikyo walked to Kagome, "OH thanks, let me get you a cab!" Kikyo said about to pull her cell out. "Listen here you little bit-" "Mommy, Mommy!" Kagome was about to snap at Kikyo when we hear Lighte crying from the playground. A soft scent of blood hits me and I run to Lighte with Kagome.

Kagome cradles Lighte in her arms, "Hey angel, what's wrong?!" Kagome asked. Through her teary eyes and sniffles, Lighte shows us that she scraped her elbow. Kagome kisses it, "There there, you ok. See?!" And just like that, the scrape beings to disappear. I was in shock and amazed, I look back and Kagome. She smiles at me, "Her father is a demon remember." I nodded as I laughed at myself, "That's right sorry."

We walked back to where Kikyo was, "Look, I invited her over. I can meet up with you tomorrow." I said. Kikyo wasn't too happy about me choosing Kagome over her, "WHY?! I'm you girlfriend! This bitch isn't shit and you going to choose her and her mutt of child over me?!" She snapped. Kagome was about to say something, before I stepped in. "That baby, is my daughter! She is my daughter's mother. You know about my past with her, we are not anything but friends for the sake of Lighte. Now you can go and marinate in it, we can talk more about it tomorrow. Apologize to them, and go!" I snapped, hell I wasn't going to let her disrespect my little family. KIkyo looked at Kagome and lighte, without a word walked away.

I looked back at Kagome, "Thank you for standing up for us but you didn't have to do that, she is your girlfriend." She said. I swiped a tear from Lighte's cheek, "Just like Koga, she has to respect my daughter and our relationship as parents to her." I said. "I suppose, May I use you bath room to change her?" She asked. "Yeah, upstairs second door is my room. Go in there, the bathroom is in there and my room so you can use it." I said pointing. She nodded and walked away.

I walked back to collect our belonging, as I turn I see both Sango and Miroku sitting on beach chairs eating popcorn. "What are you guys looking at?!" I asked. Miroku gets up to stretch, "Man, your love life is better than a chick flick!" I said. "You about to kiss one, than your fuck buddy shows up and cock blocks?! That's some kinky shit!" Sango sadi as she walks towards the house. As Miroku and I follow he ask, "So like, you gonna record your three some with them or what?!" As I about to punch him, but i see a dirty diaper fall from high. I look up to see Kagome, "I heard that!" I look at Miroku to see him covered in baby poop. "Maybe now you'll learn to stop being a perv." I said as we walked into the house.

Everything had settled down, and we sat down for dinner with my parents. "So Kagome, how do you manage to go to school and raise such a beautiful daughter?" My mother asked. Kagome smiled, "It's honestly thanks to my brothers, we all take turn watching her while she sleeps or play. We do shift I guess to can say, I start off with homework and when I'm done I take over so they can do their homework. While we are at school, my mom watches over her. There is times when my parents travel, so I stay home and catch up with school when the return." She said as she looked down at Lighte, who was on her lap. "Well that sounds good. How does your spouse handle being a step father?!" my father asked. Kagome seemed a bit bother by the question but still answered, "He has never seen himself as I STEP- father. He was there when she was born and gave her his last name. Due to a lot of circumstances, Inuyasha didn't know about her and she has grown to know Koga as her father. It is not the one heir but the one that raises to be called a father. I appreciate Inuyasha wanting to be now and I will never take that from him." She answered proudly. I was happy about her answer, I knew that I could never take what Koga earned these past years with her and Lighte, but I know that I can definitely try to be there for them now.

"Well, enough of that. Dessert anyone?" Sango asked. "Yes please!" Kagome screamed. I looked down to look as Lighte who was enjoying a bottle of milk. She was so beautiful, made with so much love. She had such an amazing way of capturing your heart, with her golden orbs. "You want to hold her?" Kagome asked. "Will she let me?" I asked back. I rose my arms to grab her, and she rose her. I carried her, "Wow" I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled through the bottle in her mouth. I would kill, to have this moment forever.

Soon in was time for the girl to leave, Koga arrived just as he said. We heard I knock at door. Our butler opened it, "Mr. Wolfe is here." He said as Koga walked in with his tie undone and suit unbuttoned, "Good evening." He greeted my parents. Kagome let Ligthe walk to him, "Daddy daddy daddy!" screamed in joy as she baby ran to his arms. "Hi princess, I missed you too. Where is momma queen?!" he asked Lighte as he wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Hey you ready to go?" he asked her as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, stuff is ready." She sad pointing at the bag and stroller. "OK, I' ll get them while you say bye." He said as he gave Light to Kagome.

"Well thank you for today, I had lots of fun." She said. "No, thank you for letting us have you over. For letting me get to know Lighte." I said. "Yeah, thanks." Sango said, as she gave Light a kiss. "We'll come by again, I'll still see you guys at school too." Kagome said assuring us it wasn't a good-bye. "Thanks guys for taking care of them, um you want to give it to them now?" Koga said as he handed Kagome an envelope. "Yeah, here is an invitation. Its Lighte Birthday in two weeks, so we are doing a birthday party at our house. Hopefully you guys can make it." She said. "Of course we are going! We ain't missing another birthday!" I said laughing. "I'm glad, see you guys soon!" Kagome said as she got in the car.

I can't say I have her back in my arms yet, but I atleast have her back in my life again. And just the fact I finally got to hold Lighte without her rejecting me, gives me even more desire to want my family back together once again.

**Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review. I love reading them! Thank you!^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review please, Thank you for reading!^_^**

These past two weeks dragged! Maybe because I was excited to be part of my daughters second birthday?! The closer the day got, the more anxious I got. Kagome had asked us to wear all white swim suits, apparently it was a pool party. Late at night it there would be a bound fire, so we had to bring clothes for late. Sango had gone crazy buying Lighte a shit load of presents.

As I got ready, I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text from Kagome, _"Hey don't forget to bring Kikyo and don't hesitate to bring your family K?" _I sighed as I sat on my bed. That was Kagome for yah, always trying to bring people together. She thinks Kikyo should feel welcomed, so asked me to have her come with me. As for my family, I don't mind but my parents were out of town again so I invited Sesshomaru with his girlfriend, Rin. I replied to Kagome, _"Alright, we'll be heading over soon_." I put my phone on my duffle bag and heading downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

Due to the number of people, Sesshomaru decided we should go in our father's Range Rover. I went in the passenger seat as Sessh drove, Kikyo and Rin went in the middle seat, as Sango and Miroku were all the way in the back. "I still don't see why I'm getting dragged to go, how Koga so comfortable with is situation?!" Kikyo whined. "How could you not, I think its sweet!" Rin said with a smile. "Yeah, well how would you feel seeing him and his ex with a kid?!" Kikyo asked Rin. "Umm, I'd be OK with it. Things didn't work between them two but it isn't the babies fault. The last thing I would want is to have a child grow up without a father." Rin answered calmly. "Well see there is the problem, Kagome and Inu still have feeling for each other and Kagome will whore herself out to take him away from me. She be sucking two K-9 dicks!" Kikyo said looking at me from the rearview mirror

I undid my belt and face turn her, "Don't you dare talk about her like that! My past with her has nothing to do with my present. Now if there were to be a future with you, I'd suggest you shut the fuck up before I end this relationship right here, right now." I snapped. I got back on my seat and took a deep breathe. I heard Sango whisper, "That's right bitch" I couldn't help but shake my head and smile.

"I think we are here?" Sesshomaru said, sounding more of a question. "Yeah, we're here. The smell of wolves is taking over this whole damn block!" I said. "And they have valet parking?! I thought it was a baby birthday?" Rin asked. "I thought so too." I added. As we approached, we saw a line of cars waiting to go in. A security, came to the driver's side. Sesshomaru brought his window down, "Hello we are here for my daughter's birthday party." I said. The security looked at me funny, "Then you are in the wrong party, this is Mr. Koga Wolfe's daughter's birthday. You're welcome to turn around, unless you have an invitation." He said. I was furious, how the fuck am I not allowed to my daughter birthday!.

Sesshomaru clears his throat, "Excuse my brother, but we were invited my Mr. Wolfe himself. We are the Takahashis" The security looked at his clipboard, "No, sorry. Im going to have to ask you to turn arou-" "What seems to be the problem here?!" I voice came from behind the security. "Excuse me Mr. Wolfe, these people are trying get in." The security guard said to Koga, who showed up out of nowhere. "These people, are my Kagome's family. Why are you not letting them in?!" Koga raised his voice, it was obvious he was mad. "I apologize Mr. Wolfe, They are not the list not they have an invitation." The guard said as he handed him the clipboard. Koga looked through the clipboard, "Did you bother to ask for a name, because I see 'Inuyasha' right here. And he *points at me* is Inuyasha." Koga said. Koga motioned the guard to leave, "Sorry about that guys, thanks for calling Sango." Koga said as he looked into the SUV to see Sango. "Go ahead and give this to the valet guy, you'll park in our garage." Koga said as he handed Sessh a slip and walked back to the car.

"So you called him?" I asked Sango as we got of the car. "Yeah, you weren't getting anywhere!" She said grabbing her back. "Whatever" I said as I held Kikyo's hand. We walked towards the backyard, where the party was at. If this was her second birthday party, I honestly don't want to know what her first birthday was like. There was at least 200 hundred people, servers, pink decorations, tables, and activities going on. Above all, a shit load of kids and wolves!

"Hey guys!" We heard Kagome, from the pool side. I couldn't help but admire her body in her white string two piece. Her amazing toned structure, smile, breast and ass. Got I hated Koga for making love to her every night. "So glad you guys came and in white. Koga told me what happen, sorry." I said making an apologetic face gesture. "No worries, by the way his is our brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin." Miroku said. "Hi nice to meet you, this is Lighte." Kagome said as Lighte showed up from behind her legs. Rin kneeled down to grab her, but as usual Lighte refused. Kagome smiled and grabbed her, "Sorry she is very shy. Say hi" Lighte just looked shy at us. "You can atleast make babies right Inuyasha, she is quite an angel." Sesshomaru complimented. "Wait until you see our babies, Sessh." Kikyo said trying to steal the spot light. "Well thank you guys for wearing white. Guest of honor were asked too." Kagome changed the subject, she pointed to an open area where her family was sitting in white. "Soon we will be cutting the cake, help yourselves to anything." She said as we walked to put our bags away.

"So when are people going to stop staring?" Sango asked, Kagome as they got drinks. Kagome smiled, "They have never seen my family, I've always been seen as Koga's girl and Lighte his adopted daughter. We are the only humans, in a wolf den. Everyone is family, and they all have seen Lighte grow up." She said. Sango looked around, "So like everyone is family?! That's a huge family, I thought The Takahashi family was big!" Sango commented, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

It was actually pretty fun hanging out with the Wolfe, Ginta and Hakaku made us company. Miroku couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman, Sessh and Rin enjoyed the pool, Kikyo, Koga, Kagome and I spend a lot of time together with Lighte. Kikyo wasn't too fond about, but fuck it. Soon it was time for cake.

Everyone gathered around a huge table, Koga and Kagome stood in front of the cake with Lighte in the Kagome's arms. "I want to that everyone for another supportive year, for being such an amazing family to us. Especially to the people I honored to call mom and dad, brothers, and you my love Koga. My baby turning two is such a blessing. I don't think I have ever been this happy in such a long time, I have you all, my daughter and boyfriend, and above all my family back. These people, saw he grow up, and having Lighte's father present is the best wish both Lighte and I could have ever asked for. Happy birthday sweetie." Kagome said and kissed Lighte as everyone cheered.

People were congratulation Koga and Kagome, and taking pictures. We wer about to walk back to our table when Koga called us over, "Hey take a picture with them guys" he said pointing to Lighte and Kagome. We gathered around and took a few, "Inuyasha, Kagome us you two with Lighte" He said. I felt natural to hug Kagome on the side and hold Lighte with my free arm arm. "Aww great pic!" Rin commented. Kagome smiled, "I love it, thank you Inuyasha." I nodded, and I couldn't help but kiss her forehead. "No, thank you." I said.

It got to sun down, many people left as many stayed. Many fire pits were set, as the servers cleaned up and we all gathered to talk. "Koga, when you going to the fields again?" asked a random cousin. Koga shrugged, "I don't know yet, I believe my father has another presentation soon. Maybe then." He responded. Kagome seemed upset and stood up, "I'm going to put Lighte to bed, she's asleep." She said and didn't wait to hear a responds from Koga.

I followed her in to Lighte's room upstairs, She put Lighte to bed and stood there. I got a bit closer, "Why did you follow me?" she asked without looking at me. I didn't think she had sensed me, "Just wanted to make sure you were OK, obviously you're not." I said. She tucked Lighte in and turned to face me, "I hate when he goes to the Mt. Hakurai, it scares me. I know how bad that place can get and he refuses to listen." She said, trying hard not to cry. I grabbed her hand, and placed a jewelry box in her hand. "I believe it was the night Lighte was conceived, I promised you that for you next birthday I would get you a jewel to represent my love for you. Unfortunately, that day never came. But I do remember that today is not just Lighte's day but yours too. Here is that promise." I said. She opened it, and saw a diamonded anklet with a pink orb on the center. "I know to never liked necklaces, bracelet, and I know a ring would me suicide. Anklets were always you favorite, deep inside I know you were a girly girl." I chuckled. She smiled as happy tears fell from her eyes, "In-Inuyasha, I don't know what to say. Thank You, for remembering everything." She said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. For the first time in such a long time, I finally had her in my arms.

**Review please, Thank you for reading!^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

"So….you expect me to believe that, you and Kagome were alone in Lighte's room and do ANYTHING?! Not even a kiss?" Miroku asked me as we walked to our garage. It was Monday so we were just about ready to head to school. Out of all people, Miroku noticed I followed Kagome Saturday night after the party. He finds it hard to believe nothing happened, his minds wonders endlessly.

"Yes, its not that hard to just have a friendship with her. She's taken and Im taken too." I said as I got into the divers seat. "How could you not desire to be with her again?! She is so close yet so far!" he said stretching his arms out as if he were reaching for something.

"I never said I didn't desire her. I love her and I would want her back more than anything, but obviously she is happy with Koga and I won't ruin that for her." I said staring blankly. "I guess" Miroku said ending our conversation as Sango finally decides to run to the car.

Miroku and I walk into class late, thanks to Sango. I couldn't help but notice Kagome's seat being empty yet Koga was here. As our professor turns to write something on the board, I through I paper ball at Koga to get his attention. Which obviously worked, because he whipped his head around to see who it came from.

"Hey flea bag, where is Kagome?" I asked calmly, not trying to draw attention. He throws the paper ball back at me, "She'll be here in later. Lighte's was uneasy this morning so she decided stay." I nodded. I wonder what was wrong with Lighte, she is usually very calm. I'll just go ask when she gets here. I see her at Martial Arts practice today anyways.

Lunch came around and surprisingly not Kikyo either. "Hhm No Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she sat across from me. "I guess not, where is Miroku?" I asked, he is usually with her. "He thought it'd be fun to slap Ms. Lee's ass." She said sounding irritated. I shook my head, "When will her learn. Is he suspended?" I asked. "Nope, just not allowed within 20 ft of her." She said blankly. "Can't live with him.." "Can't live without him." She finished. I give Sango props for loving Miroku, it takes balls to love someone like him.

After school I walked back to my car to get my duffle bag, along with Miroku and Sango's. I noticed a motorcycle parked next to Koga's Mercedez, must be Kagome. I help butterflies in my stomach, like I secret admirer being seen by her crush. I rushed myself to head to the gym. I spotted Miroku and Sango in a crowd outside of the gym, "What's going on?" I asked them as I handed them their bags. They both shrugged. We pushed our way in, we wanted to see what the fuzz was about!

The gym was plastered in neon colored paper, tagged, and trashed any way you looked at it. OT be honest, I regret wanting to see what was going on. The neon papers had pictures of Kagome and I, the party pictures we took with Lighte. Above it say "Whore", "Slut" or even "Don't even know who your baby daddy is!" I picked one of the papers up, it was the picture of Kagome holding Lighte as I gave her a peck on her forehead. Who got a hold of these pictures?! NO one from school was invited. I looked around, to see people staring at me. The fact that people were whispering to each other as they stared at me didn't bother me, what did was that I saw Kagome in tears as she entered the gym. She dropped her bag and looked around, from wall to wall.

I was about to her, when I hear my name being called. "INUYASHA!" I heard Koga yell in anger at me. I swear in looked like the seas parted as he walked to me with Ginta and Hakkaku walk behind him. "What the fuck is this?!" Koga screamed through I hand full of paper in my face. "I am just as pissed and confused as you are!" I yelled back. "I let you back into her life, into Lighte's life and this is what happens! You cant even protect her from this, what fucken makes you think you can protect her at all?! Someone got a hold of these and a can assure you if wasn't from us!" Koga screamed, inches away from my face. "Don't you dare put this on me, I didn't do this! " I said pushing Koga away from me. he didn't hesitate to drop his bag and throw himself at me, next thing I knew we were throwing punches at each other.

I could hear Sango and Miroku yelling for us to stop, but her being held back by Ginta and Hakkaku. I had managed to pin Koga down, but soon was headed butted by him and was pinned down myself now. He had a good opening to punch me in the face, but a mysterious punch by a stranger got them off me. I got up on my feet to see Kagome push him back, "That's enough Koga!" she yelled at him. He was about to push her to get to me, but she pushed him again. "You are really going to hurt me?" She asked calmly, sure of herself Koga wouldn't. I shook his head and took a keep breathe to calm down.

Kagome looked back at me, "Tell Kikyo she wins" She said handing me a letter and the anklet I gave her. With that she walked away, not looking back. I open the already read letter,

_ 'Stop being a whore Kagome! We all know you are just trying to win Inuyasha over, by using a bastard child. You probably don't even know who you baby daddy is slut! Poor Koga raising a child that isn't his and you ugly ass. Inuyasha is mine, and I will not let some gold digger bitch take him away. Your demon child don't even look like him, she is hideous. Stay away from our happiness, I won his heart and it belongs to be now! Stay away for else!' _–Kikyo

I could not believe what I had just read. I crumpled the paper, "This is bullshit!" I yelled. I ran out of the gym, Miroku and Sango behind me. I had to find Kikyo, I need some explanations now!

**Sorry for taking so long, finals were killing me and i got a new job so now i have TWO jobs! Yay, no really but hey i get to spoil myself. Thank you for reading, make sure to review plz! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I broke my leg surfing and physical therapy has taken over my schedule. I am back now! thank u so much for waiting, love you guys. Please read and review!:)**

"Payback for what?!" I yelled at Kikyo who was in tears, looking down at her hands. We have been bitching at each other for the past 5 min, Im trying to understand her reason for exposing Kagome and I secret of our past. "She was ruined us! Her coming back into your life has changed you. All I hear is 'Kagome here..', 'Kagome there..', and "Light what'. As far as we know that half bread of a pup isn't yours or Koga. She can be some love child of a whore her mom has been or worse a rape!" Kikyo yelled.

I lost my cool and pushed her against the wall gripping onto her forearms. Nothing but centimeters separating our faces, I could feel her breathing on me. "Don't you EVER talk about my daughter or Kagome like that AGAIN. You always knew you were nothing but a fling, a distraction from my desire to find Kagome again. I don't want you near me, my friends or family. If I ever see you come within a foot from them, I swear to you Kikyo I will not hesitate to ruin your life. YOU. AND. I. ARE. DONE!" I let go of her arms, and walk out of her house without looking back.

I get into my car and rest my head on the seat. Dealt with the problem, now I have to go fix thing with Kagome. Just the thought of it gave me a huge headache. I turned the engine on, and sped to her house. I know that getting to her is going to be hard, I'm first going to deal with Koga and his brothers.

As I reached the Wolfe's residence, I saw Koga with his brother waiting for me at the door. They must have smelled me. I parked right in front, and got out of my car. "You no right to this house anymore Takahashi." Koga said with venom in very word. I stood tall in front of him, "My daughter lives here. I know my things with Kagome are beyond apologizes, all I want to do is come to an agreement to see my daughter. You want what is best for her, don't let her grow without a father." I said calmly.

Koga dropped his guard, I know he cares for Lighte. "She has a father!" Ginta yelled at me taking a step forward. "Shut up Ginta!" Koga said, Ginta took a step back. Koga looked down at the floor, and walked to me. "What you allowed your little girlfriend to do was far from forgivable for Kagome and I. I am her father, I have never let ANYTHING Kagome nor Lighte. But at the end of everything, I don't make the last call on what happens in Lighte's life, Kagome does. What I do get to make the call on, is Kagome's safety. You have 10 min, to talk to her but if she doesn't want to talk to will be escorted out." He stood pride, and I didn't blame him. I nodded, "Understood, but I hope you also understand that one dog to another. I will fight until the end to win my love's trust." I said and walked past him into the house.

I went up to Kagome's room which her door was open, she wasn't in there. I walked calmly to Lighte's, she wasn't in there either but Lighte was. She was in her crib fast asleep. I looked at her as I put my hands on the side of the crib. So peace and angelic she was, "Your mom and I always walked about having a baby. Regardless of the circumstances, you mommy sure was blessed with angel." I whispered to her.

"That was my first choice of name for her, Angel." I voice said, scaring me. I look back to see Kagome in jean short shorts and a white tank top. "Sorry, I was looking for you but headed up in here." I said looking at her as she look leaned on the door frame. She shook her head, "No need to apologize, she is your daughter too. You saw her, and you may leave now." She said standing straight and walking to the crib past me. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry for what happen. I swear I didn't have anything to do with what Kikyo did. I brought her to your house, I broke you trust." I said looking at Kagome, who looked down at Lighte. "She was danger, and you brought her inches from my daughter." She commented without looking at me. "I know and I'm sorry. Please, I don't expect to fix things with you at this point but please, don't take Lighte from me. She has nothing to do with this. I love you and always will, but I can't force you to love me again, but I can't fix my relationship with Lighte if you let me. Please?" I begged stepping closer to Kagome.

She begins to shake her head, still without looking at me. "You can never force me to love you Inuyasha, I have always loved you willingly and conditionally." She said as she turned to face me, in tears. "As much as I have tried to bury what we had, I can't! I love you and I hate it. I had managed to lie to myself to so long. But now that I see you, it all just comes back." She said laughing. "I can't forget Koga though, I love him and what Kikyo did is proof that regardless of how feelings, we just cannot be together again." She said with tears running down her cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Guys, thank you for all the reviews for last chapter. Really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. As always thank u again, read enjoy and review! love you guys!^_^**

All I could hear, was the echo of my beating heart, my hard breathing and my heavy swallowing. My palm were drenched in sweat as my throat felt try. I looked at Kagome, she was so close to me but why did I just feel like she put miles between us?

"Ummmm…argh. You can't possible mean that, when we both feel the same way! I understand that shit happened this past two years, but we just can't throw it all away. Before it and after things were perfect, so perfect an angel blessed your life." I screamed at Kagome. So looked straight into my eyes.

"I don't pretend that those things didn't happen, but I cannot leave the man that helped me back on my feet! I love Koga, he loves Lighte and me. I love you too Inuyasha! I love you, I could never forget you. I tried I really did. But I caught myself calling Koga you so many times! At first when he would touch me, I would think it was you. How could i not give myself to someone to still wait for me to love him back!" She screamed, with guilty in her eyes. She really was in love with Koga.

I got closer to her, I took her hand and kissed it. "I can't take you away from your happiness, even if it's not with me. As long as I am a part of your life and Lighte's, I am happy." I said smiling. As much as I want her back I will not hurt her again.

She smiled and hugged me, "You will always be part of our lives. You will always to my first love and Lighte's father!"

I hugged her back, "I love you Kagome." She tightened her gripped on my neck, "I love you too Inuyasha."

This moment was probably the most precious, yet pain fullest moment in both our lives I think. Saying buy to your first love but hello to you best friends, kinda hurts A LOT.

Our moment was cut short because Lighte woke up, crying. "Hey cutie." Kagome said as she let go of me and turned to pick Lighte up. Light rubbed her eyes as she rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. "We sure made a beautiful baby." I said as I stroked Lighte's cheek. "We sure did." Kagome answered with a smile.

We headed back yard, where Koga and his brothers were play fighting. "We cool?" Kogas asked with his guard up. Kagome nodded with a smile, Koga dropped his guard. He reached his arm out to me, "We bros?" he asked. I took his hand, "Just keep her safe and love her." We pulled into a man hug. We knew we were cool.

I called Miroku and Sango to come over, we had all decided to hang out. "So, what was up with Lighte this morning? Koga said she was uneasy." Sango asked. Both Koga and Kagome seemed a bit uneasy about the question. "Um, you guys know how Inuyasha has his moment of weakness once a month, well Lighte has a moment like that but randomly. The only difference is she doesn't turn human.." Kagome said. Well if she doesn't turn human, that means she turns. "Full demon?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded.

"She goes wild like any other demon baby. It always happen at night, if we are lucky she sleeps through it. But if not, like last night. It get complicated." She continued. We were puzzle at this, I honest never would have thought Lighte turning into a full demon would be possible considering I am only half demon. "So what exactly happen last night?" I asked.

Kagome sighed heavily, "She attacked me, she must have had a nightmare and she was sleeping with me. Koga slept in the guest room. I felt her stirring in her sleep, I tried waking her up. Once she did she jumped at me. She only managed to scratch me her.." She lifted her tank top to show us some deep scratches her right side of her rib cage.

"Wow, those are pretty deep." Sango commented as she took a close look. "Sure are, its happened before though." Koga said with a bit on an anger in his tone. "It has happened so many time she needs blood transfusions all the time!" he said.

"WAIT?! So last time you passed out at our house, was that one of those moments?" I asked. Both Kagome and Koga nodded. "Yea, that time she was teething so she used me as a chew toy." Kagome said with a chuckle. Koga was not all too happy about it. "That's our baby, I guess." Koga said trying to change the subject.

"Anyways! Are you guys free next weekend?!" He asked Miroku, Sango and I. "I think so, whats up?" Sango asked. Koga looked at Kagome who asked us, "How would you guys like to visit home?!" we all looked at her. "Home? Like Mt Hakurai?" I asked. She nodded, "Father has another weapon demonstration near there. I don't usually like going to them but it close to home. I would like to visit. It is usually us five, with dad" I said smiling. I don't know why, but I started shaking. "It's too dangerous to go now. It all demon territory ground now!" I screamed. "Yes, but we do not camp there but a few miles south of it." Koga stated. "I don't know if it is a good idea to go." I added.

"It's an invitation Inuyasha, you can take it or leave." Koga said. "Are you not worried for Kagome's safety?" It is dangerous out there. Which is why we are all here now. We would not have left home if it were safe." I said. "Well we have supplies to keep us safe and we go with other weapon users. I don't go to a battle field without an army Inuyasha." He said smirking. This guy really doesn't get it does he. "Argh. We'll go." I said. Not asking Miroku or Sango. The last thing I needed was Kagome going back without us there in case of anything happening.

Let's see how welcoming home can be after so long.


	17. Chapter 17

"You have until 7:00 pm tomorrow Koga. After I will go look for you all. The exhibition show be wrapped by then, I want to be home by morning." Mr. wolfe, Koga's father was saying as we set to leave to Mt. Hakurai. It was only about 20 miles from where the army base we arrived to.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be back by then, Kagome and her family just want a quick visit home. We won't take long. Besides it will be morning so not too many demons should be out." Koga said as he strapped Kagome's weapon belt on. We all had one on actually. I held a fanny back in the back with first aid materials, a 10 ft rope, two smoke bombs, and a gun of choice. Mr. wolfe designed our stuff and the pocket knives Kagome had on her.

"Alright, be careful." Mr. Wolfe said as he kissed Kagome's forehead. We all got onto a black Jeep Wranglers. Lighte stayed with Mrs. Wolfe back home, I honestly would have flipped if Kagome brought her.

"When was the last time you guys have been here Inuyasha?" Ginta asked trying to start a conversation. I looked at Miroku and Sango, "Two years, or so. Last time was when we came back looking for Kagome." I said with guilty. "You guys?" I asked back. it was quite for a bit, then Kagome answered, "We haven't been since they found me."

"Why come now?" I Miroku asked. "I have always been wanting come but I was scared to come alone, I swore to myself that if I ever came back it would be with my guys. IF I ever managed to reconnect with you guys." She said with tears and smile. Sango took her in her arms and smiled with her.

The rest of the ride was pretty mellow, it was nice to see the nature we called home once. We stopped about 5 miles away from our old village, "Alright we are walking the rest, most hunting grounds are head. The last thing we need is to call attention with the car." Koga said.

"Wait a minute?!" I snapped, "You want us to walk on hunting grounds?! You're kidding right?! Kagome you know these grounds are not as safe as they use to be!" I said looking at her. "I know, which is why we are not a small group and are armed." She said. "Argh, fine. Lead the way wolf." We began to walk in the direction of Mt. Hakurai.

As we got closer, my nose kept sniffing familiar and very missed scents. "Sango Look!" Kagome screamed as she ran to a river, "Wow it still streaming strong! I would have thought it would be dry by now." Sango commented. Kagome smiled, "Doing laundry here, remember when we would just sit her until the boys came to look for us?!" "yeah!" both girls laughed. It was perfect to see them smile, and home. "Let's keep moving, we don't want our scents to linger in one spot too long." Koga said as he took Kagome's hand to walk.

We came to an opening between the forest, but not one I would be happy to be in. In the center of it, was a well. The well that ruined our lives forever. We stopped on our tracks. I looked over to Kagome who was in Koga's arms shaking, he was whispering to her. I felt a hand on both shoulder, both Sango and Miroku looked at me. I just nodded, I walked to Kagome. "Come with me" I told her as I raised my hand to her. She came out of Koga's arms and grabbed my hand. She was cold and shaking, I know this moment was hard for both of us.

We walked to stand right at the mouth of the well, "Take me down there" she whispered. "Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded. I wrapped an arm around her and jumped in. Once we landed, we buried her face on my chest. "It's ok." I said. She slowly brought her face out, she looked around. She made her way to one of four walls. "Here, look." She said. I walked over, to see what she was looking at. On the wall were scratch marks at lead to the top. "To tried climbing?" I asked, she nodded. "I had almost made it, but one of the rocks chipped. I fell back in, I tried 14 times over and over." She said laughing at her. Something on another wall caught my attention. "You scratched my name here?" She walked to where I did, "Everytime I felt I was losing my mind I would look at it, somehow you have always managed to keep me sane." She said. Kagome walked away and stood in the center of the well. "It is actually nice to be back, I know I can finally see this place and say 'I survived'". She said. I felt like shooting myself right now. All my guilty was swallowing me while right now. "I'm sorry Kagome." I whispered to her. She shook her head, "Don't be, it in the past. Let's move on yeah?" we both agreed and headed to the others.

Everyone stood where we left them, "Everything ok? Better?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it is a huge weight off." She said. "Good, keep going?" He asked, we all nodded. This time Kagome asked me to lead because I knew the way to where our village use to stand.

Arriving to our destination, I was not surprised by what we found but I sure wasn't happy. It looked like a battlefield, dry, and covered in rotten human and demon corpse. But under all that we could still see the tracks of our villages. "Home sweet home" Sango said sarcastically. "It was beautiful place, once." I said as we kept walking around it. "Life seemed perfect here." Kagome added. "Almost perfect" Miroku corrected. "True, almost." Kagome agreed. We kept looking around, just reminiscing.

It started getting dark, "Alright let's started heading to the Jeep to set camp."Hikkaku ordered. We said our final good byes and walked away from our home, once again.

"Fuck man, it getting dark quick." I said looking up at the sky. "We are not too far, we should be fine." Mikoru assured me. I kept walking but I started to feel uneasy. I smelled something, "Wait!" I called out, "You smell that?" I asked Koga "Yeah….RUN!" he screamed. We all started to run. Someone or something managed to catch of scents, and it was chasing us now!

Without thinking we ran of our course. As kept trying to get away, felt another set of eyes, multiple eyes. "Stop , I think it's a trap!" I yelled but it was too late. Many demons came down from the trees, surrounding us. "Looks like we will be feasting tonight boys!" one of the demon called out. "Just like old times" Miroku said. "Couldn't agree more" Sango said. "Let's get this over with." Kagome said.

Something in us woke up, the struggle of living here before. Koga threw one of the smoke bombs to the floor. We all went spate directions, all toward on demon to fight. I never thought I would ever fight a demon again especially not to save my friends and family.

The more we fought I felt more showed up though. "Damn it! We need to get out here." Miroku yelled. Suddenly I hear gun shots. Koga and Ginta cleared a way, "This way let's go!" Ginta ran as we all ran that direction. Kagome with Koga in the lead. We came to an opening by a cliff, "Sigh, that was a close one." Kagome laughed. "That shit was crazy!" Hikkaku said. "It aint over!" we all heard a demon scream as he and a few other lunged at us.

We all went separate ways, trying to escape. "You're not going anywhere this time!" a demon cyelled as he stood in front of me. "Ha I'm gonna walk all over her dead body" I yelled back as I attacked him. One after another I killed, trying to keep them away from Sango, Miroku and Kagome. Koga and his brother were helping me, we knew we stood a higher chance than the other three.

The smell blood reached my nose, "Sango!" I heard Kagome scream as she shielded Sango who was bleeding from her arm. Kagome led some demons away from Sango, giving her time to get up and fight. But now Kagome was out numbered, none of us had the room to go help her. "Kagome watch out!" I yelled as I saw a demon come towards her. She looked at it but not in time. He punched her in the face. Koga ran to her side, "Kagome?! You OK?!" I yelled. "Yea, help me up" She said. Both of them dropped their guards and a demon can at them! "Watch out!" Ginta yelled. The demon threw himself at both Koga and Kagome. Koga got a hold of Kagome and leaped out of the way, but the demon got a hold of his right leg. "Shit!" Koga yelled as the demon threw them over the cliff.

"KAGOME! KOGA!" we all witnessed them fall helplessly.

I ran off the cliff falling after them, I knew the rest of them could manage without me. i fell into the water after them. I could see them as the rapids kept taking us. "Kagome?!" I yelled as I saw her trying to hold on to something. "Inuyasha!' she yelled. I swam as fast as I could to her. I finally caught up to her. "You ok?!" I asked as I wrapped an arm around her. "Yes, where is Koga?!" she asked. We both were still being pulled around but we couldn't see Koga anymore. "There!" I saw Koga as he tried swimming to safety. "Koga!" yelled "Don't let her go Mutt!" he screamed we finally got to each other, "Here" I handed him my rope. "Boys look!" Kagome said as pointed in the direction we were being pulled. There was a water fall, "SHIT!"

"INUYASAH!" I heard my name being called. It was Miroku, he was on the side. "CATCH!" he yelled as he threw me his rope. Just in time, I grab on as Kagome held one hand as she held Koga with her other hand. "Oh My GOD that was close!" Kagome said as we hang form the waterfall. "YUP!" I said.

Miroku and the rest started to pull us up. Suddenly, I felt my rope untie. "no no no!" the rope that was held Kagome and Koga started to rip. "Start climbing to me!" I yelled to Kagome and koga! But as the y mover the rope ripped more. "This isn't going to hold us much longer."Koga said looking at Kagome. I saw his intentions, "Don't you dare Koga!" Kagome yelled as she tightened his hand, "It's one of us or both Kagome. And one of us has to make it to Lighte" Koga said smiling. "NO, just hold on, we are almost up!" Kagome said. He shook his head, "Watch over her Inuyasha. I love you Kagome" He said as he pulled off Kagome's grip. "NO! KOGA!"

**As always thank you for reading and following my story. Love reading your reviews and thoughts, so don't hesitate to leave more. Definitely starting some action and drama in the next few chapters! excuse my typos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SO SORRY for the relay, life has just been busy adn hard. I have not given up on this story though! Thank you for you patience. please read and review!^_^ love you XOXO**

All I could here is Kagome crying her life away into Sango's chest. We ran to the bottom of the waterfall, no sign of Koga.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Miroku asked me.

"No, Nothing. Strange though." I answered back, even with the water washing him away. Im sure I would have caught something. "We need to find shelter though, rain is not too far away." I said as I walked to Sango and Kagome. I looked down at the girl who were sitting. Sango was hugging Kagome with her arm, we managed to stop the bleeding on her other arm. I kneeled down and stroked Kagome's head. She lifted her head to face me. She was still wet from earlier. I place our forehead together, "I promise you, we'll find him. One way or another." I assured her. She didn't answered, all she did was reach out and hugged me.

I hugged her and lifted us on our feet, with my free hand I helped Sango up, "Lets go and find shelter. We can wait for help there." I told Kagome. "No, we have to keep looking for Koga! Let's keep looking in the direction of the river!" she protested as she stepped back from me. "Kagome there is no trace of him here. I cant get a lock on his scent, rain is going to come, and with your head bleeding like that. The last thing I need is going to Lighte without her mother too!" I yelled back. She took a breather in defeat. "Fine."

We walked back to what was ever left of our old village, and started a fire. We had no chance on making it back to the Jeep now, we had to wait for Mr. Wolfe and help at the moment. Sango sat down to treat Kagome's head that at the moment was our biggest problem. "So Mr. Wolfe said he was on his way, they should be here by morning." Miroku stated. I nodded as I stared at the fire.

All we wanted was to visit home, who would have thought we'd lose a friend. The smell of tears reached my nose, I look at Kagome. Sango had a clothes in her hand pressure into Kagome's head, I could see Kagome in tears with her eyes closed, crying in silence.

Rain reached sooner than expected, Sango and Miroku fell asleep. But Kagome was on the door frame, looking out at the rain. I was sitting in the far wall of the room, staring at her. I walked to her, "Everything ok?" I asked as I stood behind her. She leans back, resting her back against my legs like a wall. "Last time I left this wounded, was when I figured I wouldn't ever make it out of the well alive. This time I feel like I will never see Koga again. Once again, I have failed to live a happy ending with a man I love." She said with a hopeless smile.

"We'll find him I promise." I sat down next to her. She rested her head on me, as saw on tears roll down. I reached out and wiped them. "Come on be a strong girl. Try to sleep." I said I carried her in and laid with her.

Morning came quit. We all woke up, with in minutes the cell phone rang. Kagome answered it "dad?" She asked. "Sweetie are you ok?!" he asked. She nodded "Yes dad, how are my brothers?". I had forgotten that Ginta and Hikkaku had ran back to get help. "They are ok, they are being taken home. I got a signal on the jeep you guys took. Are you guys close enough to walk to it?" he asked. Kagome looks at me, I nod. "Yea we can walk there. Meet us there?" He replies, "Yes love, don't worry." Kagome being to cry, "Daddy what about Koga?" She asks softy. "I have people looking for him. I don't want you getting lost either. We will find him ok?" He assured her. Soon they hung up.

"We got about five miles to walk, without running into trouble." I commented as we started walking. "It shouldn't be too hard during the day." Miroku said. "I don't know, lets just be careful." Sango said. About 2 miles, I noticed Kagome zig zaging as she walked, "Inuyasha, I don't feel good." She said as she held her head. I Walked to her, "let me see your wound." I left the medicine tape and gauze to see. But all I see is blood, "Damn your still bleeding the tape was covering the mess, I thought you had stopped." I said worried. "We need to walk faster or she will bleed to death, why wont it stop?" Sango asked. "Not sure, but we need to move." I said as I set Kagome on my back.

Not to long after we started hearing helicopter, "We are close come on!" I said as we started running. As we expected we see Mr. Wolfe and crew waiting for us. "There you all are!" he greeted us. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded "Yea just dizzy." I explain what happened, "Well lets get going, I have people waiting to take you all home." Mr. Wolfe said.

Just as we are lifting up, we hear a roaring sound. A demon attacked one of the helicopter, "SHIT!" I scream. I unbuckle "Get out of here. I will distract them!" I was about to jump out but a hand got a hold of mine. "Don't leave me please!" Kagome said in tears as she laid on the stretcher. At that moment, the scene of two years ago came to me.

_"As I was about to leap out she grabbed my hand, "NO! You promised me. You promised we would not get separated" she said in tears. I heard demons not too far away. "I know, I'll come back to get you. I promise!" I said_

I looked out at her, " I wont make the same mistake, I promise. I'll be back." I said and leaped out of the helicopter. "Come here bastard!" I said as I launched myself towards it. I saw the helicopter they were on make it away from the danger zone. "Lets end this now!" I said as I clawed straight through the demon. I caught a glimpse of the helicopter and sped to it. Just when I was about to reach it, a pair of vine tart to it and drag it drag it down to the ground. "NO!"

I ran the the scene and the helicopter was on fire, "NONONO! Kagome?!" I ran around it, nothing. No sign nor smell. God why?! "Miroku?! Sango?!" This cannot be happening!


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my god, My head is killing me. Why does my body feel so heavy? I feel like I'm in slow motion right now. I'm trying to get my hand to get rub my eyes but I can't. What happen?

I hear something far away, its dark though. Voices? Sounds like Miroku! Who is here talking to? Where am I? Were we not at Mt Hakurai?

WAIT A MINUTE! I jump of whatever I am lying at reach for the door with the dim light on the other side of it. I see Miroku talking to another guy, looks like a demon. Maybe about mid-20s, long back hair to his waist. Pretty fit. They stare at me as though I am lost. Miroku walks toward to, "Welcome back Inuyasha, took you a while to wake up" he said with a smirk. The other man standing next to Miroku comments "Sorry, about your head, didn't mean to knock you out this bad." He said apologetic. I look at both of them extremely lost, "Wh-what happen?! Where are we? And where is everyone else?!" Last thing I remember is everyone dying!

"Long story, let's get back to everyone else." Miroku said as he walked down a hall in which my room was. I follow relieved everything is ok and I am finally going to get some answers. As we walk I notice we are what seems to be an abandoned house. We make it to the living room. Sango, Mr. Wofle and his companions, and Ginta and Hakkaku are sitting talking to a lady who seems to be a demon also.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Sango said as she ran to me and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her too, "What is going on?" I whispered to her. "She helped us," She answered as points to the strange lady. Early 20, short hair to her shoulder, the most beautiful emerald eye. "Hello im Kagura, I'm a friend to Kagome. This is my friend Haku." She said as she gestured to the guy who was talking to Miroku.

"Well, how did we all get here? How did you find us?" I asked. "She saves us from an attack from Naraku." A voice behind me answered. We all look back to see Kagome and a limping Koga with her. It relieved me to see Kagome well, and an alive Koga. And suddenly it hit me who Naraku is. "Naraku? Like your husband Naraku?" I said looking back at Kagura. She rolled her eyes, "Sure if you want to call him that!" she said. "So how the hell are we safe with you?! He tortured Kagome for so long!" I yelled, I was ready to attack her but Kagome ran in front of me with her arms wide open. "She saved Koga, and if it wasn't for her, none of us would be here. Including you! She saved us from the ambush, has brought on into hiding for safety, and you were nearing killed if it weren't for Haku saving you. Naraku knew we came here and sent his man to kill us. But Kagura had once again, saved me from Naraku. You may not trust her, but I do. She is our way out of here!" Kagome said in tears. I took a deep breath and relaxed, "Fine."

"Well now that we all are here. Naraku thinks you are all dead. It wont take long before he finds out though. We leave at night Haku and I will lead you back to Nika, we will transport you guys back to home, Any questions?" Kagura said as she pointed through a map our route out of here. By the look of it, she brought us to a destroyed city, where demons had attacked a long time ago. "Ok, get some rest now. See you all in 4 hours." She said as she walks away and Kagome walked to her. Couldn't help but ease-drop on their conversation.

"Why did you come back, and with people this time?" Kagura asked Kagome as they sat on the counter table, in the kitchen. "My dad has a weapon exhibition near here, I wanedt to visit. Maybe in hopes of finding you, in a better situation though." Kagome answered in a sad voice. "I told you to forget about his place, about me. It not safe." Kagura continued. "I know. Kagura, I was pregnant." Kagome said in tears. "..No. Did it make it? Please don't tell me it was-" "NO nono, she made it, and healthy. It was Inuyasha's. You know Naraku never managed to hurt me like that. It was a healthy baby girl, her name is Lighte." Kagome said joyfully. "Miracle, I say. Which is why your ass shouldn't be here! Who is the dad though? Inuyasha?" Kagura couldn't help but scold Kagome for coming but wonder who Lighte's father was.

Kagome nodded, "Yea. We actually didn't find out about each other until about three months ago. Koga is my fiancé, he has been my support since he found me" Kagome said. Her comment made my blood boil in jealousy. "He seems like good man, your scent was over him. He told me about what happen, we rushed to find you before Naraku did. Inuyasha seems good also, explains why you always spoke about him." Kagura complimented. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Alright, go get some rest and change your guaze on you fore head, the bleeding should have stopped with the ointment I put on it. And Inuyasha needs to stop ease dropping and sleep" Kagura said, and made me jump as she pointed out I was ease dropping. I turned bright red as they walked past me, "Sleep mutt, I'm need you to get help get these people out of here alive." Kagura said as she walked to her room. Kagome came right behind her, "How's your head?" She asked "Better thanks, how is Koga?" I asked back, "Good, he had suffered a broken leg but with his demon side he should recover in a few hours." She said. "Good. Go get some sleep, I'm sure it won't be easy going back home." I said. "No, but we got to make it somehow." She shrugged. We said our good byes and headed to bed, we'll see how smooth tonight's trip will be.

Night came too soon. I swear, if it wasn't for the stupid wolfs broken leg we probably would be at our destination by now! I turn to see Koga being supported by his brothers. He can barely walk, and he calls himself a wolf demon. Kagome is next to Kagura talking as we all are heading to see the Nika to send us home.

"How much longer Kagura? Koga, here is getting a little hard to help" Ginta asked as Koga gave him a dirty look. "About two miles, we are close." She answered. I looked over at Sango, who felt my stare and looked back at me. I commented "Is it just me, more does this seem too easy?", she looked around a bit, "Come to think of it, yea. I mean we are being helped out by someone who knows Naraku to a personal level and the grounds." She said trying to easy my worry. I shrugged, "True." "I wouldn't betray you guys, so stop thinking I will." Kagura said without bothering to look back at us.

After what seems years of walking Kagura stopped in front of a clear field of lavender. "Nika, we have guest. Don't be rude and say hi" She said. I honestly thought we was going crazy talking to herself. About two second later I little girl of about 6 years pops out of the lavender. "Hi!" she greeted, in the happiest of mood. "Hi beautiful, can we help our friends get home?"Kagura said as she lifted the little girl towards us. The little one nodded, "Yup but dad is gonna be mad." Kagura looked at us. "Hide, Naraku is approaching the field!" Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed Koga and jumped up a tree, I grabbed Kagome and did the same, as did Miroku with Sango. Kagura took Nika in her arms and stood behind Haku. In the blink of an eye Naraku stood in of them.

Haku bowed, "Master, may I be of any service to you?" Naraku just gave him a hand signal to relax. He stood face to face Kagura, "Where have you been?" He asked her. "Am I not allowed to have Haji bring me to see my daughter?" she replied without any intimidation. Naraku took Nika into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nika, why is your mommy here?" HE asked the girl. The Girl looked at Kagura, "She came to see me. Mommy always come to see me these days, especially when daddy makes her cry." The little one lied. Naraku put her down on her feet, "Go play baby, grown up have to talk." Nika nodded and ran into the field.

"I hate it when you lie Kagura, especially when you have our daughter lie to us too." HE said as he stared into the field. Kagura was walking past him saying "Don't call her your daughter when didn't even want me to birth her." He grabbed her arm, "I could have killed her when I had her in my arms Kagura, and now you have one last chance to tell me where you were before I burn this field down." HE threatened. Kagura looked at him with tears in eyes, "No don't please!"

Naraku moved behind Kagura hugging her by the neck, "You see, I know Kagome is alive. You wouldn't happen to be hiding her would you?" He asked. Kagura nodded, "I am, but I wouldn't dare tell you!" Kagura whispered as Haji stabbed Naraku from the back. Kagura grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. "Run to field, Nika is waiting for all. GO!" she yelled. We ran not looking back. Didn't take us long before Nika showed up infront of us. "Mommy said to poof you ever you wanted" She sadi with the same smile as earlier as if nothing was going on. The little girl reach to Kagome and touched her cheek, "I see." She smiled. She later turned her back towards us and I big mirror showed up, "The other side is home, hurry before daddy comes and play too."

One by one we went through, with many doubt in our head but we didn't really have much choice. It was finally only Kagome and I, I stepped in first but Kagome wouldn't move. "What is it?" I asked. She looked back, where a screamed from Kagura was heard. "I cant leave her behind again!" She yelled as she let go of my hand and ran back. "KAGOME!" I ran back after her. Nika dropped the mirror and ran with us.

We came to face Naraku, who had Haji bleeding unconscious in the ground and a pinned Kagura by the throat. "LET HER GO!" Kagome screamed. Naraku released Kagura and walked slowly to Kagome. I stood in between them, protecting Kagome. He smirked, "I knew you would come back home." In the blink of an eye, I was smacked like a fly on a windshield out of the way. He reached for Kagome's cheek, "You know what happens when my toys leave home?" he asked. Kagome nodded, shaking. "But I refuse to let you kill me again." She said and with all her force pushed Naraku through one of Nikas mirrors, she tricked him.

Kagome lifted a shaking Nika, "Its ok, its ok." Nika was crying by the scene she ran into, seeing her mom near dead. Kagome ran to me first, "Inuyasha you ok?" She asked. I nodded, "Yea check on Kagura though." She ran to her, "Kagura?" she yelled as Kagura opened her eyes. "You never listen, why are you still here?" She asked furiously as he pushed her self up to her feet. Kagome looked at Nika, "I couldn't you behind this time."

Kagura looked over to Haji who was leaning on a tree. "Come with us, please." Kagome begged. "Give her a better life." Kagome said referring to Nika. Haji walked over to them," Go with them, before Naraku makes his way here again. How far is daddy Nika?" Haji asked. She Shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't have a place in mind." Kagura carried Nika, "It can be any second now before he run here again. If I leave with you, promise to never come back." Kagome smiled, "Yes!"

I stood next to Kagome and Kagura, once again Nika placed her hand on Kagomes cheek and made a mirror. "Finally home" Kagome smiled.

"NOT SO FAST" came a voice from behind us. As we all turned a tentacle pierced through Nikas chest. Nika teared up, "Mommy?" Kagura looked at Kagome and I in horror. The mirror began to close, but with her wind power Kagura blew us through it. "NO NO KAGURA!" Kagome yelled as she got a grip of Kagura hand. "Live for my daughter and I's sacrifice". Kagura through Kagome through. The last image we saw was Kagura being pierced as well.

We were found in my house back in the big city. Everyone hovered over us asking what had happened. Nor Kagome and I could speak, of the horror we had witnessed. But finally we were home.


	20. Chapter 20

SO SO SO Sorry for my absence. For many many reason a abandoned my stories, but no fear! i am back to stay and updated "Promise":) Also, started a new story called "Racing heart" Hope you love it as much as this one. Thank you for waiting anfd all the love and reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Things kinda fell back to normal after what had happened. We had picked up our regular routines with school, practices and just life. Kagome and I had come to an arrangement on visits with Lighte, though I still tried not giving up on us.

It's been a 6 months now since Mt. Hakurai, Koga and his brothers are going to an exhibition out of the country. So Kagome and Lighte will be staying with us for a few days. Let me tell you, it is not easy running around a 2 years old, who is in potty training.

"OUT OF THE WAY BABY COMING THROUGHT!" Kagome yelled running through the halls to Miroku and I's bathroom.

"WHAT WAIT, IM NOT DRESSED!" I yelled as I heard my bedroom slam open. I was wrapping a towel on my waist as she ran in.

"Sorry but you brother was in the other one, and the other one is too high for her to sit on" She said blushing, as she sat Lighte on the toilet.

"Yea right! Are you just finding reasons to see me naked?" I said smirking was a walked out my room. "Haha very funny. You need to stop hanging out with Miroku." Kagome said as she walked after me with a smiling Lighte walking in front of her. Kagome sat on my bed as Lighte went to a small play corner I had for her. As I dressed I could help but see Kagome had a tired look in her face as she looked at Lighte.

I sat beside her, "You ok?" I asked. She brought her knee up resting her foot on the edge of the bed. She shook her head, "I keep having nightmares. I can't get Kagura's face out of my head and I cannot being to image the life Nika must have lived. I never knew of her existence, kind of does explain why Kagura desperately wanted me out of there." Kagome said as she rested her head on her knee.

I sighed, "Im sorry we couldn't help them. You know if we could have, we would have. We are even lucky to have made it alive. Remember what Kagura said though, you have to grant her wish." I said as I rested my head on her shoulder. She nodded, I heard hear her sniffle alittle trying to hold back her tears.

We stayed there in silence for a little, it was peaceful and ….nice. Kagome tuned her head to face me, "I always find peace with you, thank you." She said smiling. I smiled back, "Me too."

Suddenly I found my hand behind her head, pulling her lips towards mine. She was allowing me to lead her into a kiss. I scraped her lips with mine, finally I had her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!" we heard a scream coming from the hallway. Both Kagome and I jumped. She got of the bed and walked to Lighte. We grabbed Lighte "Ima get ready for bed. Have a good night Inuyasha." She said walked out of my room, with a small blush on her face. After she closed the door, I could help but smile and touch my lips.

My thoughts were interrupted by Miroku who came in to my room through the bathroom we shared. "What has you smiling so bright?" He asked. "Nothing, it aint your business!" I answered irritated. Thanks to him and Sango I couldn't kiss Kagome. He shrugged and left. I hate lfe!

That little moment with Kagome had me restless. I was tossing and turning in bed, I decided to go for a swim the back. The weather was actually pretty nice, easy breeze but warm enough to take a dip in the pool. It did help me get off the edge, I felt relaxed after a few laps. Did help get Kagome of my head a bit. I hopped out to see Kagome walk towards me, in black maxi dress. I wrapped the towel around my wet trunks, "Hey why are you still up?" I asked she didn't reply, but kept walking towards me. She stopped about 2 feet away from me, and she took the straps of the dress of her shoulders to let the dress fall straight to the floor revealing the white string two piece bikini at Lighte birthday. "You think I didn't notice the way you looked at me that day? How about you show me everything you were thinking of doing to me?" She said and pushed me back into the pool.

"AH" I yelled as I left the cold water hit me. "HELLO! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at me. I shook the water and too up to see Kagome hovering over me with an empty glass cup. "Wha-what?" I asked shocked. "You ok? Did you fall asleep here?!" she asked puzzled. I looked at my surrounding. I was lying down on one of the pool chairs. Did I fall asleep after my swim? Was it a dream?

I looked up at her, "Yeah Im Fine. What time is it?" I answered her question and asked. "Time for school, hurry up." She said as she walked away. I got up, but couldn't help but notice my boner, "Argh, this is BS. Guess its Righties turn this morning."

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS!**


End file.
